


LEARNING TO SLEEP IN THE BED YOU MADE: INSTALLMENT 1.5: NEW RULES

by NichelleW1



Series: LEARNING TO SLEEP IN THE BED YOU MADE [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichelleW1/pseuds/NichelleW1
Summary: A HALF-INSTALLMENT and companion to "Installment One: Clash Forward". Brian and Justin share their plans with a select few of the 'Family'. Between them all they will come up with a set of New Rules that will hopefully make Brian and Justin's transition from Pittsburgh natives to California residents a bit smoother.As always a special THANK YOU goes to Lorie, who always asks the right questions to push my creativity that much further.**COMPLETE**HAPPY READING EVERYONE!





	1. A- WHERE YOU HEADED?

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters, places and plots are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot, and subsequent events therein are the intellectual property of this author and may not be used or duplicated without permission.
> 
> The reason this is considered a half-installment is because it is to be considered an extra long Gap-filler of sorts. Of course, it's going to be longer than a standard one-shot and broken up into scenes/ chapters accordingly, which resembles how the previous story is formatted. However, it may not actually reach the standard length of a short story; it depends on how talkative the characters are LOL. Just wanted that known so that there wouldn't be any confusion going forward. Also, please note that right now Brian and Justin are still in Pittsburgh. The first chapter here ties into Chapter 5 of "Clash Forward".
> 
> All that said, I hope you all enjoy this work as you have "Clash Forward." Your continued support of my vision and encouragement really is amazing to behold, and I remain humbled by it!
> 
> HAPPY READING and HUGS,
> 
> ~Nichelle

A- WHERE YOU HEADED?

BRIAN:

While Justin went to talk to Emmett and Daphne, I invited the one person who I think would understand the decisions Justin and I are making the most out for a cup of coffee on the other side of town. I knew that Melanie wouldn’t have a problem meeting me so far away from the Avenue, if for no other reason than the unlikelihood that it would get back to Lindsay. Mel wouldn’t have a moment’s peace due to Lindsay’s badgering her for information that, in short, is none of her damn business. Perhaps if she spent half the time actually working, instead of trying to manage everything and everyone around her, Lindsay might have actually amounted to someone that her mother and sister would envy instead of disdain. It’s something I should have pointed out to her long ago, but I thought by living by example would actually get the message across more effectively; more fool me!

As Mel comes in the first thing I notice is the harried look she has. No doubt where the source of it lies. She sits down, and I say the one thing she obviously did not expect. “Mel, thanks for coming.”

She looks around, and I almost want to laugh at the bewildered look she’s sporting when she turns back to me. “What? You’re serious? You’re actually thanking me?”

“Of course. You didn’t have to, but it just proves that you like me at least a little to have done so.” I shrug and smirk at the same time, knowing that it will just confuse her further. What can I say? I like fucking with her. 

She snickers before replying. “Can the shit, Kinney. As per usual, your narcissistic tendencies are showing.”

“You should try it sometime. It would send an unforgettable message that you’re not to be taken for granted.”

The waitress comes over to take Mel’s coffee order while asking if I’d like another Maple Pecan mix. Justin turned me on to it when he introduced me to this place some time ago. I remember feeling a bit out of place, unhappy that Justin had brought me to this upscale place right smack in the middle of Breeder Central. But Justin assured me that there weren’t going to be any issues; that this place was a neutral zone because the owner herself was an unashamed fluid hetero who just happened to be Daphne’s aunt, Delphine. According to Justin, although Del identified as hetero, for the right woman, she wasn’t averse to playing with her.

So this place became ours when we needed to escape home to have an honest conversation yet didn’t want to go to the Diner where we would be constantly interrupted. It was a place that we could be ourselves, even if it was on the cusp of the elite world Justin grew up in. Perhaps it’s time to talk to Del about branching out since it’s definitely one of the few places I will miss. I looked out onto the lake at the back of the building where we were sitting, already thinking of how to broach the subject with the woman I’d only met a few times, but trusted because she was honest in a way that few are.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Mel asks me, as I continued to visualize the campaign Justin and I would put together if Del would go for it.

“Trying to figure out a way to get this place to make the move to L.A.”

“Why? What’s going to be happening in L.A.?”

I look Mel squarely in the eye as I say, “Justin and I are.”

“Huh?”

I chuckle. “Very articulate, Mel.” She simply responds by sticking up her middle finger at me, which actually caused both of us to laugh. 

“So seriously, what are you talking about? I know you wouldn’t have put that little tidbit out there without a reason,” Mel says.

I huff out a breath, a little nervous about her reaction although I would never admit that. Melanie Marcus, although usually analytical in her thought process, can also be quite volatile at a moment’s notice. I’m hoping that she sees all the benefits of this new situation as opposed to all the negatives possibly stemming from it. To that end, I answer, “Justin and I are moving to California. It turns out that the same company Lindsay set Justin’s paid internship up with, in an effort for him to leave Pittsburgh, is the same company that I just became a partner in. Ironically, they had been looking for us because of the Liberty Air advert Justin and I did sometime ago.”

“Wait! What? You’re moving?”

I laugh in the face of her confusion. “Yes, you heard right, Mel. The second part you obviously didn’t process is that Justin and I will be moving together to California for our careers. Justin thinks he should send Lindsay and Michael a couple of gift baskets full of lube and dildos as a thank you gift since they really fucked themselves with their machinations.”

“So Justin IS taking the scholarship and job offer. But where do you fit into all of this?”

I roll my eyes, good-naturedly since it really is a lot to take in. Hell, Justin and I have had a few more days to process all of this and yet it’s still hard to comprehend how everything happened so fast. And the fact that we’re married… So she’s allowed to have her moments of brain-farting, but I still felt compelled to tease her. “Do try to keep up, will you?”

“I’m trying, but what I’m hearing is having trouble computing. You and Justin are moving TOGETHER to California because of a plot that Michael and Lindsay began?” She shakes her head and then laughs aloud. “Oh my God, the screeching and screaming you two are going to leave in your wake… Well, spill all, Kinney! And why the fuck didn’t you call me, at least in reference to Justin’s contract? I hope he didn’t sign anything that stunts his growth. Brian, you have to tell me everything that you know about it!”

She looks at me with worried eyes, and I can plainly see that she’s genuinely concerned for him. She knows that she wouldn’t have to worry about me, but Justin really is the little brother she’s never had. “First, don’t worry about it, Mel. I called Gabriel to look over the contracts for both me and Justin. He certainly would have asked you to do it, but we both agreed that with Lindsay acting…”

“Like the raving bitch she has been since you guys left and I called off the wedding…”

“About that though,” I interrupted. “Why did you do that, Mel? Tying yourself to Lindz was something you were really passionate about. So why call it off when you were about to get everything you wanted?”

Just as she was about to answer the question that Justin and I spent a whole day speculating the answer to, the waitress came to deliver our coffees. While Mel quietly thanked her for both of us, I could see that she was also choosing her words very carefully. Why is she trying to be diplomatic instead of blatantly honest? There’s only one reason I could think of for that. And it’s confirmed with her next words.

She sighs before speaking again. “Brian, I couldn’t in good conscience marry a woman- tie myself to Lindsay- who deliberately plotted against someone she’s always lauded to be her best friend. I couldn’t marry a woman, who would knowingly attempt to sabotage someone else’s relationship for no other reason than to keep some image of you to the forefront of her mind. I know good and hell well that this wasn’t all done for Justin’s benefit, as she’s been telling everyone it was. It was done simply because while she claims to be happy with me, she still believes in her delusions about you.”

“Mel…” I start but she holds up her hand to stop me.

“I know that it isn’t your fault, Brian. I think I’ve known that for a long time, even though I didn’t want to admit it aloud because it would make the theory seem real somehow. But… well, I’ve always tried to be straightforward with myself at the very least, and this time I couldn’t deny what my gut has been telling me for a long time. Lindsay isn’t as committed to making us work as she purports to be. So I’ve decided to give her time to be so.”

“Does that mean it’s over between you two?”

“Not yet… I mean, NO, it isn’t. She’s offered to go to counseling, but I don’t think it will help. It sure as hell didn’t the last time, even after the few thousands of dollars you’ve paid for us to go after the whole marry-Gui-for-a-green-card fiasco. So no, this time, Lindsay will either have to shit or get off the pot. And she’ll have to do without any support from you.”

“What do you mean by that exactly?” I know what I think she’s trying to ask me, but I want to hear what she needs me to do directly from her. Mel has never really asked me for anything, so I know if she voices a concern, to not only listen closely to what she says but actually hear what she doesn’t.

“Look, I know that you and her are friends, even if she fantasizes about it being more. Again, I don’t hold you solely responsible for that. I know that there is something lacking within Lindsay that keeps her from being completely happy, and she’s used both of us to fill that void. Consequently, she is now using Gus to tie us up in knots as well. So I’m asking you, Brian, to distance yourself from her for awhile. I need to see if she and I can really make it together as a family, or if I’m just her way of playing ‘HOUSE’ until you decide to be bi with her.”

“Why put yourself through all of that though? Why not just make up your mind to move on with your life? She can’t stop either of us from spending time with Gus as his parents, thanks to Justin’s suggestion of third-party adoption on your behalf. So why not just save your sanity before things get any more out of hand?”

Mel sighs, and I can tell that the questions I asked seem to be the same ones causing a war within herself. If she’s honest, she’ll admit that they have been for a while now; Justin pointed that out. I guess there really is something to him being considered the outsider. Because he has the ability to see the dynamics between all of us that we either refuse to acknowledge or have become so inured that the shift in them doesn’t even register anymore. I’m of the opinion that it’s the latter.

“I want to be certain, Brian,” Mel tells me. “I don’t want to have to wonder if there was something I could have done that would have prevented us from imploding. I want to make sure that I’ve given this relationship every single chance to succeed and to have no regrets if it doesn’t.”

“Ten years is a long time to be with someone and not know the answers to those particular questions,” I point out.

“Yes, it is. But perhaps the answers have been staring me in the face all along and I’ve just been willfully blind to them. Perhaps, I’ve settled where Lindsay is concerned as well, which would make me just as guilty as she is for fantasizing about you while sleeping in my bed and living in the house with where I struggle to pay the mortgage.”

“And you don’t consider your present state of mind concerning Lindsay as a sure sign that you’re settling?” I ask, a little bewildered at her way of thinking. I swear estrogen makes women think in the strangest ways! Which considering that with two percent more testosterone, Melanie could have been Melvin is saying quite a bit.

Melanie shakes her head at me, a small smirk on her face. “I know what you’re thinking, Asshole. And it has nothing to do with hormones, but everything to do with your theory of no apologies, no excuses, and no regrets.”

“Glad to know that I’ve inspired you, although I wish it wasn’t in being an emotional slave to Lindsay.”

“Is that how you see me?” Mel asks me, a little hurt. 

“It doesn’t matter how I see you, but how you see yourself.”

“Tell me, Brian, if this was the situation between you and Justin, how would you handle it?”

“It wouldn’t be.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because Justin and I are of the mind that if it no longer brings you peace, it has to be evicted from your mind. A relationship is between two entities Mel, which is something that Justin and I are learning. Besides the career opportunities, it’s another positive in moving to California, because now we’ll get to be together without everyone else here deciding how Justin and I should live OUR lives, simply based on his age and their ideals alone. Understand this though, Mel, a one-sided relationship that is no longer serving you but hindering your growth as a person, should not be allowed to continually rent space in your mind. You may not have value to Lindsay as you ought to, but since you’re into the whole commitment thing, there has to be someone out there for you to live that life with, right?”

“And you? Have you suddenly become ‘into’ the whole commitment thing?”

I had to think about that for a moment before answering her honestly. “Not really… except with Justin.”

‘Wait! Are you saying that he’s it for you?”

“Not saying that specifically. But if there ever was, Justin would be that for me. He just gets me in a way that no one else has or ever could, especially Michael and Lindsay. But I mean, who knows, right? Justin and I might not even last, but one thing is for sure. We would never turn our association into what Lindsay has turned your relationship into. As a partner, Justin doesn’t allow me to sit, stew, and second guess myself; you shouldn’t allow Lindsay to do that to you either.”

“Wow! It sounds like this move is going to be the best thing for you guys.”

“It’s definitely going to make or break us in many ways.”

“So tell me about how this all came to be…”

I spent the following half an hour filling Mel in on everything, except that one crucial change in mine and Justin’s relationship. Both of us decided that other than Vic and Jennifer, no one else needed to know about it until we were ready to disclose the particulars. We wanted to have the feeling of being married without all the added pressure of the family’s opinions about it. Of course, that excludes Ted, but he’ll know not to say anything upon threat of the hit I’ll put on his life if he does. It’s fun being able to intimidate him into silence.

“Unbelievable!” Mel exclaimed, before continuing, “And yet, it could only happen this way to the two of you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I always said that you were like Teflon, where shit just never sticks to you. It appears that Justin is made of the same kind of stuff.”

I laugh. “I suppose you’re right. Plus Sunshine is proving himself to be quite the little strategist.”

“Oh? How?”

“It was ultimately his decision to give Lindsay what she wants, but not the way she wanted it. Between him and our new associate, Dahlia Prince, they both have a problem with entitled princesses. That’s their words, not mine. I just call Lindz a bitch with mommy issues and have done with it.”

Mel gasped at first but then shook her head laughing. “I guess that’s one way to look at it. Nancy sure has left her mark on Lindsay.”

“Not Lynette?”

“Oh yeah, her too. But Lynette is just a new and improved clone of Nancy. She plays Nancy’s game and then pisses her off when she comes off even richer than when she started. But mostly that’s because Lynette actually works. Her investment portfolio alone rivals her father's and that just pisses Nancy off. Angering Lindsay is just the added bonus for Lynette.”

“How do you know so much about it?”

“I learned to listen to Lindsay beyond the screeching.” Mel sighs again. “What’s funny is that her grandparents left them both the same amount of money, which was a pretty substantial amount. But while Lynette kept half of hers and invested the rest, Lindsay blew through hers faster than a hooker could get a man off. Now she’s crying for all the things she wishes she had, while watching Lynette get everything she wants. And now with this new situation featuring you and Justin…”

“It’s just going to be one more thing she’s failed at. You know, if she put half as much effort into managing her own life as she does trying to manage mine and now Justin’s...”

Mel nods. “She would feel a lot more accomplished than she does right now. She’s convinced herself that while you were away, you would force Justin to take the positions she’s arranged. She’s going to skeet herself like a puppy when she hears that you did. In fact, I should probably buy those waterproof pads that are used when housebreaking a pup; don't need my hardwood floors to take the brunt of her excitement. However, then she'll shit a brick when she finds out it didn’t yield the results she and Michael wanted. So what do you want me to do?”

“What are you offering?”

“To keep your secrets, while watching Lindsay tie herself in knots trying to figure out what you’re doing. Although at first, she’ll view your absence as you being off somewhere licking your wounds, instead of living your life.”

“Wait a minute. I thought you said that the reason you are staying in the relationship with her was to make sure you weren’t making a mistake by leaving her?”

“Yes, that’s MY reasoning. But I hold no illusions that once she feels you’ve had enough time to grieve Justin's loss by her standards, she’s going to be right back to sniffing after your high-priced ass. And when that happens, I’ll see everything I need to see.”

And isn’t it a sad day when I can actually see it all happening the exact way Melanie is saying it? I take a sip of my semi-cold coffee, before addressing the only real issue left to be discussed. “About Gus…”

“If anything incredibly serious happens with him while you're away, I will be the one to call you. Or if I can’t I’ll have either Ted, Em, Vic, or Jennifer call you. I would imagine that they will be the ones you and Justin plan on telling next?”

I nod. “Them and Daphne. Justin and I will be back and forth to the Pitts- mainly me- to keep up appearances for the most part, so our lives remain OURS for as long as possible. But we really wanted a plan in place beforehand so that we could safely ignore the numerous phone calls bound to be sent my way.”

“Not Justin?”

“No. Lindsay might call just to be the fucking nosy idiot she is. But with Justin where she and Michael want him, they won’t see him as the main reason I’m not around. They tend to underestimate Justin, which works to our advantage, especially right now.”

“I know this is a weird question, and I suppose on the surface I already have an idea of the answer. But why aren’t you opting to tell Debbie?”

“Because I don’t want her to have to choose between me and Michael.”

“What makes you think she’ll have to?”

I can’t help but stare into my coffee for a moment, wishing that I didn’t have to understand this even if no one else would. I huff out a breath before I finally speak my gathered thoughts into existence. “Other than the fifty calls a day- for two damn weeks- to both mine and Justin’s cell phones that went unanswered despite the voicemails that demanded we call her back, there were the calls from Michael and Lindsay as well, who also left voicemails. While mine from Deb and Lindsay were meant to guilt me into letting Justin go, Michael’s were all about what he was hearing from Lindz and his Ma.

"Then there were the ones he left on Justin’s voicemail, which actually let his true thoughts about Justin being with me be known. Somehow he’s got his mother believing that he was just looking out for Justin’s wellbeing when it was anything but. So rather than attempt to pry Deb’s eyes open with a crowbar, I’ve just decided to let her go on believing the best of Michael and Lindsay’s machinations until it’s impossible for her to keep on the rose-colored glasses. I just simply refuse to waste my words trying to assert my right to live my life as I see fit; actions will speak louder than they can scream." 

“Understandable,” Mel says as she leaned forward to pick up her mug of cold coffee. “Well there’s only one thing left for me to do then... well other than to be your eyes and ears here in this Burgh.”

“Which is?”

“Sit back and enjoy the fireworks.”

“Trust me when I tell you that watching all of their plans blow up will rival any Fourth of July.”

She clinks her ceramic mug against mine while winking mischievously. “I’m counting on it.”


	2. B- THE NEW LOCATION OF SOME PLACE SPECIAL

B- THE NEW LOCATION OF SOME PLACE SPECIAL

JUSTIN

Emmett and Daphne agreed to meet me at Cisco’s Bar and Grill, which was just a few blocks away from Carnegie Mellon’s campus. I didn’t want Daph to have to spend money to meet me somewhere that would pose an inconvenience for her. Since she opted for Early Admission, she’s already begun school to finish up the prerequisites before officially beginning to fulfill her pre-med requirements. Like me, come the fall semester, Daph will already be enrolled as a sophomore. I can’t help but be proud of both of us, since we began high school with a plan and managed to stick to it despite the challenges of our senior year. 

As I walk up to the table where she is sitting and gossiping with Emmett, I hear him say, “At least that’s what she’s telling everyone, Honey. But we both know there is much more to it than what Lindsay is saying. Nothing is ever that cut and dry with her.”

“I know. In fact, while she presents this serene image, I can see the slithering snake on her shoulder, whispering trouble into her ear,” Daph answers.

“Slithering snake?” Em snickers, as did Daphne.

“It’s what my grandmother always termed as the Devil. And let’s face it, whereas most people may have one, Lindsay has two demons she’s indulging. That of her own avaricious spirit, and the other in the form of Michael Novotny.”

Emmett looks at her puzzled, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Somehow I can see that. It's kinda like that jump rope game I used to see kids playing outside my Aunt Lula's house when I was a kid. Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil." he singsonged, before shaking himself out of his reverie, and continuing. "It's weird, but somehow I can see how conversations with oneself can be just as double-minded. But how are you so sure that it isn’t as Lindsay said; that she isn't just looking out for Justin, and that Michael is involved here much more than just them having a conversation about Justin’s supposed best interests?”

Daph leaned forward and lowered her voice a little before saying, “If there is one thing I have learned about Lindsay and Michael in these last many months since Justin and I have been around, it’s that the only people they will allow to interfere with their possession over Brian Kinney is each other, albeit reluctantly. Even Gus must take a backseat to Lindsay’s need to be the sole focus of Brian’s attention. I saw that firsthand on the night of the GLC art show, even though it wasn’t defined as a problem in my mind then. As for Michael… well, when have you ever known a spoiled only child to willingly share his toys? Just because Brian and his Ma aren’t plastic, doesn’t mean that Michael wouldn’t prefer they remain in the metaphorical collector’s box of his well-ordered existence.” 

Em nods in her direction. “You know, Honey, when you put it like that, I can see exactly what you mean. I just can’t imagine them being that selfish, you know? I suppose we all have a few tendencies to that end, but I would hope that it’s not intentional.”

“That’s true, Em. But self-care is a lot different than being self-absorbed,” I interrupted as I sat next to Daph. Placing a kiss on each of their cheeks, I continued. “A prime example of that kind of self-absorption is to tell the people that you want them to give poor little Justin an offer that would take him away from the man he loves and his family because of his need to escape a semi-abusive relationship, to suit your own ends.” I fall silent as the waitress comes over for my drink order, letting what I just said sink in.

As she leaves to go get my coffee, I regard the shock on their faces. While Daphne narrows her eyes in anger, Emmett is the first to recover his power of speech. “Can you repeat that claptrap, Baby? I just couldn’t have heard you right. I must have had one too many Cosmos.”

“You only had one since we’ve been sitting here, Em, and you heard him,” Daphne answers between gritted teeth. She turns to look at me. “Is that the reason you wanted to see us?”

“Partially, but why?”

“Because I need to go punch a conniving blonde bitch in her throat! How dare she imply… I can’t even finish that fucked-up thought! Have you told Brian that shit yet?”

“No. I figured I’d wait until we were back in California to do that.”

“What do you mean by back in California, Baby? You and Brian just got back from there for vacation. And you’re supposed to start school here in a few months,” Em reminded me, puzzled by my choice of words.

I sigh. This is ultimately a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. These two are my absolute best friends. It’s funny that while my besties are proving to be everything their counterparts should be, Brian is having to start an elaborate game of hide-and-seek with his own just so that he can have a life of his own. And I truly feel bad about that. 

“So, as you both know, Lindsay arranged for me to have an internship and scholarship in Los Angeles.”

“Yeah, and we were just talking about her motives in doing so,” Daphne stated.

“I heard. And you’re right that her motives were not at all altruistic, as she’s more than likely filling Deb’s ears that they are.”

“How do you know about that, Baby?” Emmett asks me.

“Other than having it confirmed while I heard you guys talking, would be the numerous calls every day from Deb, Lindsay, AND Michael to both mine and Brian’s cell phones. Brian’s were made more out of trying to guilt him into doing what they wanted, while the calls to me were to advise me of their wisdom in making my life choices for me. I was told that it was a 'fantastic opportunity', and that I owed it to myself to 'leave the asshole behind and develop a life of your own'. But then Michael called and said that he asked Lindsay to make sure that my 'gold-digging ass wouldn’t have a reason to call Brian for anything, not even a fucking hello.' And that I should 'take the offer because the Bank of Brian would be closed to you and he wouldn’t have to pay for ass anymore, the way he was doing with you!'”

“Oh my God! He said that?!” Emmett gasps, even while Daphne sat there getting angrier with each recount of Michael’s phone call.

“Word for word, Em. I hate to tell you, but I know now that by not disclosing it, Michael would still have the power to pull the wool over everyone’s eyes. However, he’s not going to be prepared for the knowledge that he’s definitely underestimated me.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Although he knows that I was away with Brian, he wasn’t counting on me letting Brian hear his voice messages, or those from Lindsay and Deb. It’s how Michael has been able to operate beneath the radar for years, even before Daph and I met you guys, Em. He’ll do his dirt, then paste on an innocent look by saying that his intentions were misunderstood, while laughing it off as if it was some type of joke gone wrong. And you all bought it, either because you just couldn’t believe the level of vindictiveness, or- in Deb’s case- because it wasn’t done to you specifically. It’s something that Daphne and I picked up on the night after I went home with Brian for the second time.”

“So what does all that mean in reference to California?” Daphne asks. 

I clear my throat, after the waitress brings my coffee and I thank her. Taking a sip first, I then say, “Well, after numerous conversations, and a meeting that Brian and I couldn’t have planned better ourselves if we tried, I decided to accept the offers extended by the Diamond Platinum Advertising Associates. What’s even better is that they were planning to offer Brian the long-toiled for partnership in the firm as well; he accepted.”

“Wait a moment!” Daphne exclaims, before gripping my arm tightly. “How did you accepting a job that the lying she-devil set up, result in Brian getting a partnership deal?”

I went on to explain the circumstances around mine and Brian’s decision to see what Dee and DeMarcus were offering, even before we left for the white parties and discovered Lindsay’s plotting. Even hearing myself retell of all that transpired was astounding to me, so I could imagine just why the looks of bewilderment were so clearly etched on their faces. “So when Brian and I did the Liberty Air campaign, we never imagined that it would result in earning the moniker The Dream Team among the advertising world. But when the job in New York fell through for Brian, we never imagined that we’d also be sought after by any means necessary, even if that meant allowing Lindsay to believe that she was getting her way.”

Daph laughed. “You and Brian are giving Lindsay what she wants, but in a way she won’t be able to blame anyone but herself for in the end.”

“Exactly, since Dee and DeMarcus were looking for us with the intent to hire us anyway. With DeMarcus’ wife, Stacy, being offered a lucrative position over in Italy, the timing was right to offer the partnership to Brian. DeMarcus will personally head up the Eurpoean office, thereby expanding the foothold DPAA's already has on the motion picture side of things there. As for me, not only will I be attending Gnormon, but I will also be working directly with Brian’s team as his lead artist. So that means I will be a salaried employee, beginning with thirty grand plus any bonuses on the campaigns I work on. 

“So, not only has Lindsay’s plan backfired, but Michael’s gold-digging comments aren’t going to hold weight. Not that they really ever did, since even as a waiter, my check plus tips weekly was still more than his bi-weekly net pay as an Assistant Manager at the Big Q. Truth be told, Brian and I had many arguments about money, and his willingness to spend it on me. Some of our biggest disagreements were because I wouldn’t let him, or if I gave in, it was with the stipulation that it was a loan, and not to be confused as payment for services rendered. And I have THAT in writing.”

Emmett laughs. “I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when they figure out just how royally they fucked up!”

“I hate to burst your bubble, Em, but you can’t tell them. In fact, neither of you can discuss this with anyone, until Brian makes some moves himself.”

“What!!! The biggest and most exciting story of subterfuge gone wrong and I can’t share it?” He pouted, and I was hard-pressed not to laugh.

“No… at least, not yet. I promised Brian that you would keep our confidences, Em, and I know you will. It’s why I asked for both you and Daph to come instead of telling you separately. If you have to talk about it, make sure it’s only with each other or with Vic and my mother, and away from the Avenue as a whole. Also, I know Brian has filled Mel in because she’ll be responsible for deciphering Gus-fact from Lindsay’s fiction for Brian. Ted is our financial planner so he has to have all of the information to keep Lindsay from pulling the extra Gus-fund bullshit she does whenever Brian is not at her beck and call the way she expects him to be at all times.”

“And Deb?” Em asks me, but I shake my head.

“Not a word to her, Em. All she’ll do is tell us that we’re wrong and that Lindsay and Michael were just looking out for me the way real friends and family should, when that’s anything but the truth. The fact is that if this had worked out the way they planned it would, I would have been left floundering while Brian was once again, trapped within their fantasy world- alone and lonely- so they could fantasize about being in my place.”

“Your place?” Daph asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Does that mean that you and Brian are making your coupledom official?”

I smile brightly at her. “Let’s just say that Brian and I are unofficially official, and have been for awhile yet. Our relationship is still as it always has been- open- and will remain so for the foreseeable future,” I answer them both honestly.

Brian and I had already decided that the only three to know of our marriage will be Vic, Mom, and Ted; the latter for purely business-related reasons. Also, Cynthia is going to know. But since Brian is sure she’s going to be coming to Cali with us eventually, and doesn’t like Michael or Lindsay, she’s not going to say anything to them beyond Brian doesn’t work at Ryder/ Vanguard anymore, while she’s still employed there herself. That will be enough to get them off her back while they will try to figure out where Brian is so that their money train doesn’t stop. Michael and Lindsay can be so transparent when it comes to their motives.

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Em asks.

“No. I mean, why should it? I’m almost-nineteen, and have found my hedonistic match with Brian. Why would I let a little thing like instant sexual gratification cloud my judgement, or bother me unduly, when I’m getting served Brian’s dick on a regular? Right now, this lifestyle suits both me and Brian, so there’s no need to fix what isn’t broken. And who knows? Maybe at some point we’ll reevaluate things to either close and lock the open door between us, or let we’ll this thing go, with us each being happy to just stay friends; that’s for Brian and I to decide and no one else. It’s why your silence and our move out of Pittsburgh is so important. Beyond the career opportunity, it will be a chance for Brian and I to continue to get to know each other without being under the microscope we are here in Pittsburgh, where everyone seems to think they know better than us about what we want.”

Em looks at me, tearing up. “You know, Baby, I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too,” Daphne echoes sadly.

“I know, and I’ll miss the both of you, too. But hey, you guys can come and visit for extended weekends, and I’ll come back to visit sometimes too, especially for the holidays. And when we’re not able to see each other in person, we have video conferencing. So see? All is not lost… but I would be lost without the two of you.”

Emmett came over to the side of the booth where Daph and I were sitting to move me over. Then squeezing into the seat, he buries his face into my shoulder while putting his long arms around both me and Daphne. “It won’t be the same, but we’ll make it work, won’t we?”

“Of course we will,” I say as Daph also lays her head on my other shoulder. “We’ll just have to figure out how to have cross-country slumber parties, without Brian either grouching or providing you guys with free porn.”

Both Em and Daph sat up at the same time, to look at each other across me. Then both snickered and said, “Ah... Free Porn, please!” 

Needless to say that we all dissolved into a fit round of giggles, raunchy jokes, and strategic planning using the calendars on each of our phones. Then of course that led to the what we’d see and who’d we do questions about the White parties. And how could I not fill my besties in on me and Brian already making a name for ourselves over on the West Coast? I don’t think I’ve ever heard either of them laugh so loud and long as I told them about some of the interesting characters Brian and I fucked, especially in Palm Springs. I mean that one guy with that fucked up braying… Brian actually found a ball-gag to shut the human jackass up. 

And as I continue to watch my two best friends making our last time together for awhile in the same place and space memorable for each of us, I can’t help but think: Yeah, who the hell needs Charlie’s Angels, when I have my own personal Avengers to save me?


	3. C- YEAH… LET’S GO WITH THAT

C- YEAH… LET’S GO WITH THAT

CYNTHIA

I haven’t heard from Brian for two weeks, and in that time a shit storm has been brewing in the form of Gardner Vance. Already, he’s been parading around the office trying to flex his supposed power. I’m sure that Ryder informed him that Brian has been on vacation the two weeks since he’s been ‘visiting’ the agency, trying to determine if he was really going to buy it. When Vance demanded that I call Brian, I asked if he was his son. He asked what I meant by that, and I took great pleasure in informing him that it was the only way I would call Brian while he is on a much-needed, well-deserved vacation. 

Then I openly complained to Marty that if it happened again, he could have my resignation before I told Brian, and then he could have his too. They gave me a wide berth after that, but it still didn’t stop them from their sly comments and innuendos. I told Brian that he should have sued Ryder for breach of oral contract before the subject of Kennedy and Collins even came up. He said that if all went well, there wouldn’t be a need to. Sadly that deal fell through, but Brian did promise that he may now have something in the works. 

The only clue he gave me was that while he was away, he would be taking a meeting, but he didn’t say where or with whom. All I know is that it had to be in either Florida or California. I couldn’t imagine that Brian would give any firm in New York another chance to hire him after the bullshit Adam Lyons pulled. It just wasn’t Brian’s style. Consequently, it also left Chicago out of the equation, specifically because the only jackass whose firm was to be reasonably considered as a place of new employment, was Vanguard.

So as I walk through Turk’s Caicos Cuisine, I’m a bit puzzled to see a familiar face, even though I’m not well-acquainted with him. “Ted, right?”

“Yes, and you’re Brian’s sanity when he’s away from Woody’s,” he says good-naturedly. I’m surprised when he stands to pull out my chair for me, then waits for me to get settled before resuming his own. The only two men who have ever done that for me are Brian and Justin. Kinda makes me wonder where all the hetero guys were when God was handing out chivalry.

I smile at him. “Thank you for saying that, Ted, but my keeping Brian focused is as much for myself as it is for him. A driven and calmly resolute Brian gets things done in a manner of excellence. However, it’s when people choose to dwell in mediocrity or he’s expected to fix the irreparable that makes my job a lot more difficult.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re not only speaking about Ryder?”

“Smart man. Work-related catastrophes are a given in our line of work. But when he’s interrupted numerous times a day under the guise of it being an emergency, when in reality it’s an invitation for after-work activities or demands to make an appearance at a dinner he has no intention of attending, then his annoyance extends to everyone and everything until he can refocus.”

“So, any idea why Brian wants to meet tonight? All he said was that it had something to do with his trip.”

Before I have an opportunity to share my speculations with Ted, Brian comes in with Justin in tow. They are both laughing, which although it is a good sign, is also a true testament to Justin’s influence on my boss. Brian is known for his infamous brooding; always looking pensive and just that little bit wary, that always makes me that much more concerned about him. But when he’s with Justin, it seems to happen a lot less. It helps that Justin’s naturally sunny disposition draws people to him like a moth to a flame, and Brian is no exception.

“And you just had to tell them about Francis the Dumbass Mule, huh?” Brian asks him, snickering.

“Hey, it was a very good story… and taught a practical use for ball-gags,” Justin answers, laughingly.

“Well, now there’s an endorsement that should increase their sales. I can just picture every household in America with one for a spouse that tends to nag.”

“Thankfully, you don’t know about that… yet.”

Ted and I watch as Brian and Justin face each other, sharing a silent communication while still smiling at each other. I can’t imagine what’s changed between them, but it’s obvious that something has. They are more relaxed, and that wary look in Brian’s eyes is noticeably absent. Perhaps it’s just the extended euphoria from a vacation well spent. My curiosity can’t help but clamor to be assuaged, and as I take a look over at Ted, I know his can’t either.

They finally arrive at the table, and after greetings are exchanged while our orders are taken, Brian is ready to get down to the business of this meeting. “I brought you both out here to share some information that will also affect the two of you to an extent. But first, Justin and I are going to require your absolute silence on what we are about to tell you. In fact, we need you two to sign these.”

He hands over two slips of paper that neither Ted nor I noticed when they came in. We both look over them, disbelieving that Brian would even think to have us sign a standard nondisclosure agreement. “Brian, what in the world…? Why have us sign these when we’ve never mentioned anything you’ve told us in confidence before?” Ted asked, mildly offended at the blatant lack of trust.

Instead of Brian answering for himself though, Justin does. “It’s not a matter of trust, per se. Just that what we have to tell you will affect you both professionally. To that end, we’ve decided to handle this as we would any other meeting, even if you will be privy to our personal business. In this case, Ted, you are here in the capacity of OUR financial advisor, while Cynthia is going to be OUR personal assistant… or at least until I can get my own, providing she’s willing to accept our offer.”

“What offer?” I ask.

“Sign the agreement, and then we’ll disclose all of it,” Brian orders, softly.

He holds my gaze, silently willing me to blindly trust him even in this. I can’t help but think back to all the times I’ve been in this same position with Brian before, and I have to admit, he’s never steered us wrong. Just as Brian has climbed in his career, he’s taken me with him; I don’t doubt that it will happen again now. So without any further hesitation, I sign the document, handing it back without the least bit of shame about my childlike excitement. Ted does the same.

“Now, they’re signed, SPILL!” Ted commands, causing all of us to laugh.

“Okay, okay, Ted. Don’t wet yourself,” Brian snarks. “The reason we had you two sign those NDAs is because your careers are about to be taken to the next level. But more than that, it’s also to legally protect you from having to answer questions that of course, will be asked even if it’s none of the inquires business.”

“Brian, you’re talking in riddles, which isn’t like you,” Ted said as he picked up his Campari mixed with club soda to take a sip.

“Yes, well. Blame the twat, here. He thought that just blurting out that he and I are moving to California and that we’re married would cause undue stress.” Brian announced as if he was stating today’s forecast.

And as predicted, Ted choked on his drink. As Justin reached over to pat Ted on the back, I asked for both of us, “Brian, can you repeat what you just said slowly, and elucidate. I think my ears just heard what I wanted to hear instead of what really is.”

“In regards to which part: me and Justin moving to California, or us tying the knot?”

“Try both! You mean I didn’t imagine it?” I ask in bewilderment, before recovering. Ted had finally stopped coughing, so Justin took ahold of Brian’s hand on top of the table. That, in and of itself, was very telling of their very real connection. Each seemed to relax instantly. “Start from the beginning and don’t leave anything out,” I ordered.

As Brian and Justin took turns in the retelling of their White Party adventure, leaving out the most salacious bits, they filled us in on the meeting with Diamond Platinum Advertising Associates. He assured Ted that he had Gabriel look over both contracts as opposed to using Melanie. When asked why Brian told us of his meeting with Melanie a little while before he got here to talk to us. He said, and Ted confirmed, that Lindsay had become a raving bitch since Mel decided to call the wedding off, and Brian nor Justin were returning her calls even when she tried to use Gus as an excuse for them to do so. So the plan going forward was to leave Lindsay, Michael, and Deb in the dark about Brian and Justin’s plans to live their lives without the unwanted input from the nosy, demanding trio. 

I can’t even begin to voice my elation at their decision to do so. As far as I’m concerned, they have all held too much power over Brian and so that he wouldn’t discomfort them. A more selfish lot of people I’ve never met! And although I will allow that Deb really does care about Brian and his well-being, it’s often clouded by her need to fix Michael’s life for him when he should be able to do that himself at his age. And now that they have decided to use Justin in an effort to control Brian… Well, let’s just say that I’m fucking ready to dance naked in the streets since Brian has finally decided to put an end to their collective manipulations.

Justin concluded, “So now you can both safely and efficiently tell anyone- and I mean ANYONE- who asks, to mind their own fucking business without feeling the least bit guilty about it, especially you, Ted. And that includes our new change in status. The last thing we need is them crawling all over our asses about it since it’s none of their business anyway. As it is, Lindsay is going to be pissed enough because I won’t talk to her until I’m good and damn ready…”

“Do you know exactly when that will be?” Ted asks, smirking at the young man’s show of autonomy. It’s not in a malicious way but in an obviously proud way. “You know if she can’t reach you to make sure you are where she wants you, she’ll send in her little lapdog to badger you out of hiding. And I want to be readily available at a moment’s notice to hear every single word said so that neither of them can twist the truth, or deliberately pretend that you didn’t tell them to fuck off. It's bound to be epic!”

I have to wonder when and how Justin came to earn the undeniable respect of the two men at the table. Granted, Ted and Brian have been friends and business associates for a long time. So their mutual respect should be solid at this stage, but Justin has only been around for a few months in comparison. Yet Ted treats Justin much differently than he does Michael, who he tends to coddle and pacify like the rest of them. I would have thought that it was because of the crush Ted used to have on the man, but listening to him speak of Michael now, I can certainly see the change in his thoughts regarding him in reference to Lindsay. 

“I’ll be honest and say that I have absolutely no intention of speaking to Lindsay, and certainly not to Michael. However, since I will be back in Pittsburgh periodically, especially during the holidays, I might have to, if for no other reason than to tell them to go fuck themselves. In fact, if they keep calling my phone as they have been, I might do it sooner, than when I’ve had sufficiently enough time to calm down,” Justin tells us as his phone rings again and he frowns at the screen.

“The bleep at the end of the call lets us all know that whoever it was left a voicemail and I just have to ask, “Justin, if they are bugging you this much, why not just get another number?”

Justin sighs, but when he speaks, I’m surprised at the answer. “Outside of the new deal with DPAA, I’ve had a few side businesses going for years. Usually, it was just to be considered favors for some friends of my parents. However, ever since my dad kicked me out, my business has picked up, and they are paying me quite well.”

“Really? I just thought you worked at the Diner,” Ted said.

“I do, or did, and I made a pretty decent wage there especially when coupled with the tips. But usually when my parents’ friends want something specially designed they call me. In fact, I just finished designing a faux marble finish for a coffee table before graduation, and have been asked to do a series of designs for a few countertops as well. So yes, I’ll be back and forth quite a bit since I’ve already said yes. They’ll mostly be extended weekend trips, which is why I’m planning to arrange my full class load for the first half of the day in the middle of my work week.”

“And you knew about this?” Ted asks Brian.

“Yes. Although it came out during one of our many arguments about money. And for the record, although I told Justin he had to pay me back for his Great New York Escape, Justin has done that long since and with interest. Any money that exchanges between us is considered a loan, per the contract he demanded I draw up. So when his next commission comes in, Justin always pays me back immediately, which is more than I can say for Michael,” Brian answers.

And it’s at that moment that I really understand what draws these two together. Justin is like a younger version of Brian in all facets, especially when it comes to his work ethic. He doesn’t wait for someone to take care of him and what he needs. Instead, he figures out a way to solve his own problems, even if it means appealing to Brian for his opinion ONLY, instead of just blindly following along like some little lost puppy. It’s why I’m hoping that this impromptu marriage becomes permanent for them both. They just get each other. 

“So when are we scheduled to begin at DPAA?” I ask.

Justin chuckles. “Brian said that you would come with us without hesitation.”

“Indeed, I will. However, Brian, I’m not sure you know what’s going on at Ryder. He’s officially sold the business to Gardner Vance.”

Brian laughs, as does Justin. “Well, it looks like I’m getting out of there just in time, then. Did you manage to back up everything as I asked you to when Ryder first started his stalling about the partnership?”

I smile at him, asking rhetorically, “How long have you known me, Brian?”

“Twelve years to be exact,” he answers anyway as if the answer should have been obvious.

And in truth, it is. Ever since Brian went against Ryder’s express instructions NOT to approach Donovan Chantrell, and won his account for Chantrell Auto, Brian has taken me with him all the way up the ladder where he was currently stuck as Senior Ad Exec. But now he was climbing even higher, and away from the box Ryder- and now Vance- would happily stick him in. They were going to be sorry that they didn’t value Brian. And personally, I can’t wait to see just how much they are going to regret it, especially Marty because, without Brian, Vance is almost sure to back out of the deal; Ryder isn’t worth all that much with him. 

I answer him back, “Then you should know that not only am I efficient, but have been waiting for this day to happen almost as much as you have wanted it. Therefore, I’ve been backing up your files since the very first campaign. By the time you get home, you should have all of the compiled files on your computer. I took out my phone to make that happen, smiling at the first ping of his email on his phone. “They will all arrive in specialized folders marked by the year, with your actual client list in a separate file. Also, I’ve included the list of freelance artists and copywriters you’ve used over the years.”

“Holy shit, Brian! That cuts the work of staffing your own department in half, providing they are willing to relocate,” Justin says, enthusiastically.

“Don’t you mean OUR department, Sunshine? I’m not going to replace you as the lead artist in this venture. So, if after reviewing their work, you decide you don’t like their style or anticipate problems after having a phone convo with them, then they’re not to be considered. It’s already a lot to deal with and take in without the added bullshit of ego-tripping people.”

Justin nods in response, and again, I can see the mutual respect between them that has nothing to do with their personal relationship. The world better watch out for these two. Dream Team indeed! 

“So Brian what do you need from me?” Ted asks.

“You’re still going to be responsible for my personal finances, Ted. But now I need you to make sure that all of Justin’s work is copyrighted, including the designs from his side business. It will also extend to any original designs for his schoolwork.”

“Brian?” Justin looks at him questioningly.

“That’s right, Sunshine. Besides, I don’t trust anyone not to try to replicate it, or pass it off as their own. Consider where we’re going to be, and where we’re going to be building our careers. Undoubtedly, you will come across plenty of people trying to break into the movie business, and they won’t be above stealing your work- which is fucking brilliant- to do so. If they want to use any form of your work, they should have to pay a specified fee for the privilege. It’s part of the reason your salary with DPAA is so high even though you are just starting out. The other is that Dee and Marcus already know that we’re going to have to increase it soon along with your bonuses in order to keep you.”

“You have that much faith in me?”

“Never doubt that or yourself for a second, Sunshine. There’s greatness in you; don’t sell yourself short by not doing everything you can, beginning with protecting your work.”

Justin nods, and even I can see the wisdom in what Brian is saying. Justin is about to become known as a hot commodity alongside Brian. It wouldn’t take but his work falling into the wrong hands where he won’t get the proper credit and accompanying pay grade associated with his genius. After all, there’s no honor among thieves. And where we’re relocating to is full of them, even within the confines of a supposed creative and civilized place like Hollywood.

Brian continues speaking to Ted, while soothingly caressing Justin’s knuckles. “Also, I want you to do all of this under your own LLC, Ted. I don’t like Wertschafters’ Accounting, and if it were up to me, I would have put them out of business a long time ago since to me their policies are antiquated and just that bit biased that causes me great concern. But Ryder used them, so I didn’t have a choice but to have some dealings with that company. However, I respect that it’s your sole source of employment for the moment, and understand why you’ve chosen that particular closet to hide in for the interim. So until you’re officially ready to branch out on your own completely, keep your job there while building your own base with me and Justin as your major clients. Because you’ll have to travel to us from time to time, you’ll meet people who will also require your services. Also, I know that you handle Mel’s finances, which will now include Gus’ accounts. So I want any payments I send for him to go into a new account with only her name on it.”

“And the money you’ve already paid out?”

“Mel said that she would take care of it once you give her the new account information. Of course, the codes on his college fund also have to be changed, and password encoded so that only me, Mel, and Justin have access to it. I know that no matter what happens to us financially, none of us will touch it.”

“Wait a minute… you know what that’s going to do regarding Lindsay, don’t you?”

“I do,” Brian nods. “But it’s something that I just discussed with Mel. Since Mel is not only the primary source of income within that household, and my only responsibility is to Gus, Lindsay is going to have to depend on her wife from now on or return to work permanently this time. Which is something should have happened since Gus’ birth, or at the very least since this new round of Muncher Madness began. Mel shouldn’t have agreed to Lindsay quitting her job, but I suppose it was the only way to get what she wanted, which for some reason is Lindsay, even beyond Gus. But Lindsay’s habit of coming to me for money has been a quiet source of contention between Mel and me for years, because Lindsay was allowed to play both of us, using my bank account as her weapon.”

“No argument there since Em and I have seen it happen. Mel tells her that they can’t afford something, or that she isn’t willing to pay for another of Lindsay’s must-haves, which is usually used once and then never used again. Then she appeals to you, using your friendship and other guilt-inducing tactics for you to fund her latest endeavor while Mel comes off looking like she’s a termagant who can’t take care of her family.” 

Brian and Justin nod in agreement before Brian verbally tells Ted, “Mel said as much a little while ago, and Justin’s been quietly observing all of his. So we decided that the best way for Lindsay to stop her shit is that if she comes to you for something Gus supposedly needs, ask her to produce the receipt or give you the info to pay the expense directly. Mel agreed to buy any immediate items first, and then present the receipt to you for reimbursement, or for you to balance the books if it was taken directly from Gus’ account. Either way, Lindsay’s gravy train has derailed, and she’ll either accept it or throw a tantrum that will still get her nowhere. She might as well gear herself up to suck and swallow the bitter jizz of her wants being unfulfilled because it’s not going to change the way Mel and I are going to handle Gus’ business from now on.”

“Jeez, what an image, Brian!” Justin exclaims, all the while laughing at the image Brian conjured within our minds. The man definitely had a way with words, which is all to the good since it’s what has made him successful thus far. 

“Got the image, Brian, and can I just say I’m going to think of it every time she decides to accost me,” Ted says still snickering, as he continues to type the memo detailing Brian’s orders into his phone for the morning. “Anything else?”

“Also, if there is anything wrong with Gus, she’s going to call me directly or ask you, Em, Vic, or Jen to do it for her. Lindsay has a tendency to scream Gus-fiction just to get me to respond to her. I’ll be making periodic trips here to keep up appearances, but if I’m not around and you’re being badgered about my whereabouts, a simple ‘he’s on a business trip’ will suffice. Michael, Lindsay, and Debbie have no need to know anything else about my life beyond that I’m still taking care of Gus in Lindsay’s case, and I don’t have time, nor the inclination to live in little Mikey’s version of PeeWee’s Playhouse.”

“You know, Peter, you leaving Neverland is going to cause chaos in every way imaginable?” Ted points out and I can’t help but agree with him. 

When Michael and Lindsay can’t find Brian, the level of screaming and screeching is going to reach the decibels only dogs can hear. Then when they involve Deb… Yeah, I’m happy that I’ll be able to put in my two weeks notice as of tomorrow morning. But it’s past time that Brian protects himself against them. That he’s also doing it with Justin by his side, is just an added bonus for me.

“I know, but to live our lives without others being able to inject their unwanted opinions and cause doubt between Justin and I will be priceless,” he says, then bends his head slightly to meet the lips of his partner’s. “Mmm, where you headed?”

“No place special,” Justin whispers against Brian’s lips, before meeting his eyes with his own and kissing him briefly again.

“I can change that,” Brian responds smiling, receiving one that brightened the room in return.

“You already did,” Justin speaks again, before joining their lips once again with more passion than playfulness this time.

And I can’t help but think, Yes, I want that, too, when I grow up.


	4. D- PARENTAL RIGHTS

D- PARENTAL RIGHTS

BRIAN

Just as Ted and Cyn were making their exits, our parents come in. That’s what I’ve always considered Vic, and now I’ve recently discovered the same kind of support in Jennifer. I’m sad to say, that although I love Deb, her love comes with heavy conditions. I might never have realized just how heavy without Justin- and therefore, Jennifer’s- advent into my life. Yes, I’ll always feel a certain level of loyalty to Deb, because when Joan was unavailable to provide just basic mothering, Deb filled in. But it will no longer be at the expense of myself as it had been in the past, and that’s where the problems will start; hell, they already have.

“You alright?” Justin asks me, concern written on his face.

“Yeah. Just can’t wait until everything is done and we can leave here. I don’t know, but I feel like if we don’t escape now, there’s just going to be one more thing to keep up here.”

“One more thing or two more people?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, but…”

We’re interrupted by the arrival of Jenn and Vic; the latter on the phone. “Hello, Sweetheart, and Brian,” Jenn says quietly before looking back over to Vic on the phone, who had stopped a little ways from the table. 

“Hi, Mom,” Justin responds, even as she places a kiss on his cheek and turns slightly to do the same to me. 

This is one of those unexpected changes that have been happening more and more lately. Originally, it started out as a joke one day, where after she’d bussed Justin’s cheek, I’d held out my own. At first, I didn’t think she’d do it, but she did. So from that day to this one, she never forgets to give me a kiss in greeting. What’s funny is that it never feels like an afterthought, but that it should be expected and accepted as my due. I guess it’s just the magic of Jennifer Taylor, because it never makes me feel uncomfortable, but somehow, welcomed. 

On behalf of both of us, Justin asks, “What has Vic looking so intense?”

Jenn unconsciously rolls her eyes, before turning back to us. “Just more drama in the world of the Novotnys.”

I sigh. “What’s happened now?”

“Nothing, except the world must stop spinning because Michael is coming home for his first visit since moving to Portland. I would imagine that she’s scrambling because he told her at the last minute that he’ll be making his appearance some time at the end of the week.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that we won’t be here then,” Justin responds, even as I elbow him lightly in his ribs.

“What do you mean? You both just got back from the vacation that has been causing such unrest around here. Although I know there are some details that I just shouldn’t hear about, I was hoping to hear the completed, edited version of what you guys did.”

I couldn’t help it; I just had to say, “Then there’s not much to tell.”

“Brian!” Justin exclaimed, even as Jennifer swats my arm good-naturedly.

“Oh, you don’t fool me, Brian. And besides there just had to be some activities that you both engaged in with your clothes on,” she says with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, okay… we ate,” I respond, while Justin stands there snickering. I decided to leave out that we stayed at a clothing optional resort, something which I took full advantage of. Justin, at least, wore his speedo and nipple ring whenever we dined outside. That does constitute as clothing, right?

“You really are incorrigible, and that goes for both of you,” she says while moving over to the other side of the table. Both Justin and I pulled out her chair for her, which she thanks us for. By the time the waiter comes over to ask our dinner orders, Vic has joined us at the table. And although he looks pissed, he manages to convey that he’s happy to see us looking so well. As the waiter leaves, Jenn asks, “So what have you guys been up to that you didn’t drop by the house earlier to see me? I know you guys got back late last night, so I was expecting you earlier this morning,”

“Not much, except getting things settled between us,” Justin answers for the both of us. “I mean, between the impromptu wedding, a change in careers, and gearing up for a major move, we haven’t had a lot of time to do much else.”

And as expected at Justin’s pronouncement, Vic and Jenn look like a pair of owls staring back at me and Sunshine. “Can you break up that run-on sentence so that both Jennifer and I can process everything past the news of an impromptu wedding? What do you mean? Who got married?” Vic asks, reaching for his water while staring intently at the two of us. At our continued silence, he gasps, “You two?”

“Oh, my God!” Jennifer exclaims as soon as she realizes that we had said. “When? How? Why did this happen? What… Brian, you couldn’t possibly have knocked Justin up…”

“Now that would have been something,” Justin laughs, and I couldn’t help but join in. Their reactions were priceless. Vic was still guzzling water, even as Jennifer still tried to rationalize that me and Sunshine got hitched. 

“But Brian, you were dead set against the institution of marriage; what changed?” Vic asks.

I couldn’t very well tell our parents that we were high as hell when we decided to do this thing. So I opted for the safest route possible… romance with a healthy dose of the truth. “We were standing in this club during our day-trip to Los Angeles, when we’d heard about this all-night chapel. So we thought, why not try it out for a night. It was just supposed to be something wild and crazy that we’d be able to have a good laugh about, and have a fake divorce about the next day. But then we couldn’t find the marriage certificate, and decided to try marriage out for a few days to see what we thought, still intending to end the farce. Except when we did find it this morning… well, we didn’t want to rush and end it.”

“So as of right now, we’re married and we’re going to stay that way,” Justin confirms, reaching for my hand on the table and giving it a small squeeze. 

“Wow! So congratulations are in order,” Vic says, smiling. “No matter how it happened, or the reasons behind it, I’m happy. What about you, Jenn?”

At first, she still has a look of shock, and I can’t say that I blame her. I remember first hearing that we actually did marry from Marcus and Dee, and then seeing the same look of disbelief mirrored in Justin’s eyes. But Jenn’s face transforms slowly into a smile of pleasure to rival Sunshine’s and… relief? “Congratulations indeed! Brian, I know that you and I had a rough start, but… well, if I have to trust someone else with my son, I couldn’t ever pick a better man. And I know you’ll take care of him. So I guess the question now is if you’re going to keep the loft?”

I know why she’s asking that, considering that it’s been a merry-go-round of tricks and a revolving door for the family to come and go at will. I’m about to answer, but Sunshine beats me to it. “We have to… at least for now.”

“Why, for now?” She looks at both of us puzzled. Vic just stares at us in that way he has that makes you feel compelled to confess all your sins along with someone else’s.

“By chance does it have something to do with the phone call I received from my sister?” Vic asks us, even while Jenn is still studying us as if we’re science projects.

Justin sighed aloud and then answers. “If it was about Michael, yes it is. He and Lindsay have been busy planning our lives without our permission.”

“What’s happened?” Jenn asks, all business. I’ve always appreciated that about her- the way she can turn off the concerned mom and go directly into Drill Sergeant mode. That must be where Sunshine gets in from.

“Lindsay arranged for me to have a job and scholarship.”

“Okay, but that’s not telling me what happened,” Jenn says, just as the waiter arrives with our dinner and drinks. As he leaves, she orders, “Now tell me why you sighed before telling me that bit of news. On the surface, it doesn’t seem too bad, but…”

“It wouldn’t be, if it wasn’t done so that I would leave Brian back here in Pittsburgh while I’m off in Los Angeles,” Justin answers, using his spoon and fork to twirl his linguini before taking a healthy forkful and shoving it into his mouth. The viciousness in which he’s chewing tells me just how angry he still is about the situation, even if it’s working out even better than either of us expected.

“WHAT?!” Both Vic and Jenn barely contain the urge to yell, even as the anger in their voices is as clear as a series of church bells. 

“What the hell was she thinking? And how is Michael involved?” Vic asks.

I take up the tale then. “Apparently, she and Michael had a conversation before he went away to star in his own drama called The Good Doctor’s Wife. According to Lindsay, she and Michael thought it best that Justin move away from Pittsburgh for his growth and development since being here wouldn’t let him know the full weight of adulthood.”

“That’s fucking ridiculous…!” Jennifer exclaims.

“Language, Mother! You know that’s not how we conduct ourselves in public.” I can’t help but laugh when the words had no sooner left her normally-prim mouth then Justin quickly admonished her. I can only imagine how many times Jenn had done the same to Justin, so it isn’t hard to see the small grin on his lips as he continues to stare at her. It’s not every day that human side of Mother Taylor is allowed to burst forth, as opposed to the elite societal upbringing she usually wears like battle gear.

Jenn has the good grace to look properly chastened for a second, and even chuckles at the situation a bit, before continuing. “I would apologize, Son, but you know how I feel about unnecessary lies. However, the fact that this bit of foolishness came from two people who wouldn’t know the weight of adulthood if it danced the Jitterbug on their private parts is astounding to me! I have a good mind to ride over to Mel and Lindsay’s house and introduce my hand to the side of Lindsay’s head to knock some sense into her. Perhaps it will work on her, whereas it never has for Michael!” She says sternly, before turning to Vic. “I’m sorry, Vic, but your nephew is a mean-spirited bully, especially where Justin is concerned. And him enlisting Lindsay to do his dirty work- albeit of her own free will, and no doubt for her own selfish reasons- well… I have a good mind to call each of them to read them the riot act, and then do the same to Deb for being so willfully blind when it comes to that faux-Madonna and her Puppet Master!”

Justin sighed, before responding to Jenn’s tirade. “Ordinarily, I would agree with you, Mom, but you can’t do that.”

“Well why not?” Vic asks, and it’s then I know that he would also like to have some choice words with the three of them.

“Because Brian and I have decided to make Michael and Lindsay believe that they have gotten their way. What they never even considered about their plan was the fact that the positions are not only lucrative for both me and Brian, but that it also puts them out of Brian’s orbit… And the worst punishment for them will come when they realize that it was done at their own hands; not ours, even though we’re reaping the tremendous benefits.”

Jennifer sighed, resigning herself to the idea of how Justin and I want to play their game, but OUR way. She asks, “So when do you leave, and what’s the plan going forward? Furthermore, have you both found someplace to stay while you’re there, or will you be living out of a hotel until you find something permanent?”

“Which also brings us back around to the question of the loft…” Vic interjects.

“DeMarcus, who is the partner in DPAA and is opening up the new office in Europe, offered us use of both of his residences- both in Los Angeles, and in Malibu- until we can find somewhere to fit our wants and needs,” I tell them.

“Is that wise?” Jennifer asks, and I know that it’s out of concern so I don’t take offense. “For now, it works for both of us since we need a little time to get acclimated to a new environment, and both places are already established.”

“But don’t worry, Mom. As soon as Brian and I decide what both of us MUST have, and what can be compromised on, we should have a direction to go in.”

“But why two places? Why not just settle on one and be done with it?” Vic asks.

“Both Dee and Marcus each have two. According to them, having a place about an hour outside of the city in what is essentially a coastal town, can be very helpful. In fact, they only use the city residences when they have either early morning, or late evening meetings. The rest of the time is spent in Malibu. I figured, if nothing else, being in Malibu most of the time will be good for Justin…”

“And it will be good for you too, Brian,” Justin responds quickly. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how relaxed you were being near the ocean. You didn’t have those weary and wary looks about you.”

I couldn’t dispute his words, so I decided to change the subject back to the loft. “The reason we’re keeping the loft is because I have to come back and forth to check on Gus. Also, I want to show myself just enough for Michael and Lindsay to leave Justin alone. He doesn’t want to change his phone number because he has his own business contacts. But he also thinks it would make the dumbasses think that he’s running from them, instead of just simply ignoring them. And whether I like it or not, he has a point where Michael and Lindsay are concerned, especially Michael since he’s been most vocal on his thoughts on who Justin is and what he should be doing.”

“I can’t disagree since that’s pretty much showing them their importance in the grand scheme of things. Sunshine is going to treat them as one would a telemarketer, whose number you don't know. Hitting that ignore button is bound to become tedious though, considering their penchant for channeling their inner-Glenn Close,” Vic says.

I laugh as does Justin when he mimicks the famous line, "I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!"

“And I would imagine Debbie is being included in taking this course of action?” Jennifer asks, and Justin nods in affirmation. Jenn sighs and says, “Well that’s good then since believe me she hasn’t missed an opportunity to inform me that neither one of you are answering her numerous phone calls. She even had the audacity to barge into my office one day and demand that I call you while in her presence, so that there wasn’t a way for you to pretend you didn’t see the caller ID. I politely and firmly told her that if she didn’t feel it was her place to badger and screech like a banshee then you both might have been inclined to call her back. I also told her that as long as Justin sent me his standard email in the morning, I wasn’t going to worry about what he was doing, or who; that as long as neither of you called me from a hospital or a police station then it wasn’t my place to constantly interrupt your vacation. Needless to say, she didn’t like it much.”

“And are you going to address all that?” Vic asks me, even as I roll my eyes at Jenn’s recap of Debbie’s frenzy at the behest of her jealous children.

“I know I’m going to be forced to address it eventually. But it will be in my own time; not theirs. However, the first order of business is having the time we need to get settled into our new lives. That includes handing in my resignation, effective immediately, at Ryder. And I know Justin has to go see Tony to quit the Diner. That’s going to be tricky, only because he’s well-known and word is bound to get back to Deb that he was there without seeing her first.”

“I don’t want to see her right now, Brian,” Justin states adamantly.

“I know and I understand your reasoning.” At Vic and Jenn’s puzzled looks, I fill them in on what they’d so obviously missed during Melanie and Lindsay’s botched ceremony. I can see the exact moment when they realize what the implication of Justin not wanting to see or hear from Debbie means. 

“How many messages?” Vic asks.

“Too many to count, and that’s just the ones I downloaded from my voicemail to the cloud for my phone. If Deb tries to tell me she was just concerned for my well-being, all I need to do is play back her messages, versus those of Michael and Lindsay’s. I can possibly believe that Deb’s intentions were good, even if they were acted on for very wrong reasons. However, I will NOT apologize for wanting to live my life the way I choose instead of the way they have determined that I should.”

“And you shouldn’t have to, Justin.”

“See? That’s what I mean! It’s that fundamental difference between you and them that I can appreciate the most. Even though, as my mother, you have every right to question my decisions, you don’t anymore. Instead, you’ve learned to accept that I will do what I want, when I want, and how I want, while trusting that you’ve raised me the best you could to be able to make and handle solid decisions on my own! So why can’t they?” Justin asks, exasperated. I can’t blame him, having been privy to all the messages on his phone.

“I understand, Sweetheart.” She reaches over to caress his knuckles, which had tightened on his fork as he spoke. “And I want you to know that you have my full support. That goes for you too, Brian. You just let me know what you need done from my end, and I’ll see to it.”

I nod in response. “So far, Justin and I packed the things we consider semi-necessary to our sanity that aren’t already available for us across the country. However, even though we were supposed to leave in a few hours, we’re going to have to put it off for about two days so that we can tie up some loose ends; I already changed the ticket info to reflect that. Also, I will need to drop a key to the loft for both of you. With Michael coming to town, there’s no doubt that the loft will be the very first place he’s going to make a beeline for, thinking to catch me with a trick, or wallowing in some form of self-pity now that Sunshine is gone. So the locks are scheduled to get changed first thing in the morning. I arranged it just after my meeting with Mel this afternoon. 

“Also, if anything is seriously wrong with Gus, Mel will call me directly or let you guys know in order to get a message to me. Lindsay loves to use Gus-fiction as a reason for me to call her back when I have no intentions of speaking to her at the moment. So Mel and I arranged that either she calls me herself, or the two of you. Ted and Em are also included in this. The only two of the group who don’t know that we’re married is Mel and Em, which are for very specific reasons. So please, don’t spill that bit of information just yet.”

Both Vic and Jenn nod, when Vic says, “It looks like you guys have your shit together. And for what it’s worth, I’m proud of you both. You’re handling the childish headgames of Michael and Lindsay like the adults you both are. It’s amazing to me that they both consider Justin a kid when they are each still stuck in the mental mindset of puberty. I personally can’t wait for all of this to become public. I want to watch them feel the consequences of their own decisions.”

“Well you know what they say, Vic… when digging one ditch, dig two. I think Michael and Lindsay are long overdue for that lesson, and I’ll gladly watch them learn it at long last. But in the meantime, I will try to run as much interference for you guys as I can over the next few days until you’re safely away.”

“Thanks Mom, and Vic,” Justin says simply, and I can tell that he is relieved that they know it all.

So I feel compelled to tell them, “I want you both to know that you have an open invitation to come and visit whenever you want.”

“Thanks, Son,” Vic says to me, holding my gaze because of the endearment. Yes, I’ve always felt that he was my true Dad, but we rarely acknowledge that connection aloud. I can’t help the warm feeling that fills me that he did at this precise moment. “In all honesty, I think Jenn and I will be taking you up on that offer a lot sooner than later.”

“Something wrong, Vic?” Justin asks, even as Vic silences his cellphone for the third time in as many minutes.

“I’m not sure, except that between David and Deb calling, I’m fairly sure that I will need to escape my own personal version of Alcatraz very soon indeed.”

And just as Jennifer’s phone rings, I could already see the frown forming in her narrowed eyes. While looking at the caller ID which is flashing ‘Debbie’, she announces to the table at large, “Me too, Vic. Me too!”


	5. E- CHANGE IS GOOD…

E- CHANGE IS GOOD… 

JUSTIN

If it were even possible, I woke up this morning feeling as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Telling everyone what they needed to know- even if some of it was selective- took the pressure off. Admittedly, I was a little worried that we weren’t going to be able to execute our exit strategy just right, and that we would leave this place we’ve called home with a bunch of hurt feelings in our wake. Thankfully that’s not the case, especially in regards to Mom and Vic. I was concerned the most about how they would take the news that Brian and I are married, and intend to stay that way… at least for the interim. 

I was expecting an argument, or even tears and tantrums. But instead, Mom just seemed relieved. I suppose that’s because she had to get the dreams of me and some girl with a house and white picket fence out of her mind before she could accept that I found my very own Prince Charming during my first foray into the gayborhood. I even understand now where the fear she had came from when she realized that I had pinned all my hopes on having Brian. No, it didn’t help that she had Deb in her ear, giving her unfounded opinions. 

I often marvel at the fact that for all the years he’s been around her and the rest of them, they all really have no idea who Brian is. I can’t help but think that it’s because they never took the time to get to know him; we’re just happy to see the mask of invincibility he presents to the world at large. Yet, even though when he stepped up to me under that streetlight he was only looking to get laid, I could see that behind that aloofness there was a man who was growing tired of the hunt. Now that’s not to say that it was love at first sight between Brian and me because it wasn’t. But just that there was something- some restlessness- that he couldn’t hide from me, and I just wanted to be his peace. 

And in some strange, roundabout way, I’ve become that for him. He doesn’t have to conform to what they want anymore, but he is able to strive for what HE wants without having to worry about someone else’s hurt feelings or ideals. All I want of Brian is for him to be completely happy with the person he is… the person he’s growing to be, and I know that he wants the same for me. It’s something that Michael and Lindsay couldn’t allow him to be because then they would have no choice but to acknowledge that they could never measure up to who Brian needs in his life to make that level of complete happiness happen. No, the selfish assholes would rather keep him in a position where he can’t grow and change unless it’s to benefit them, instead of him.

And that is something I won’t let Brian endure, even if I become guilty of doing the same at some point. I think that’s what no one has been able to grasp about me in relation to Brian. Had Brian decided that I wasn’t what he wanted in this way, sure, I would have been heartbroken. But I also would have removed myself from him if it meant that he could live his life in relative peace. The reason I wouldn’t leave Brian alone is because I knew he wanted me, no matter what his lips said aloud for the benefit of others. 

If there is one thing I’m coming to really, REALLY understand about Brian, it’s to watch what he does while looking behind the words. It was like playing a one-sided game of tug-of-war for a while, but ultimately Brian stopped letting go of the rope and started pulling me closer. That was all the confirmation I needed of everything I believed about Brian from the first night I met him. And yes, while some of his needs have changed, the fact that he wants to share it all with ME has not. So once again, the people who believe they know all things Brian, are dead wrong.

You ready?” he asks me, from the bottom of the stairs in the loft.

I smile at him in response. “Yes, I am. But will you… will you wait for me to go with you to Ryder?” I don’t know why I feel the need to be there, but…

Brian shrugs. “I don’t see why not.”

I smile even bigger then, knowing that Brian was intending to do just that anyway. And it also lets me know that he had intended to take me to Ryder with him. If I know Brian, it’s about more than moral support, but to make a statement. So I ask, “Should I change?”

Brian laughs. “Not at all. I want him to see just how young you are. Considering that he’s in the middle of a divorce with trophy wife number two while having an affair with a girl around your age but who looks forty, I think it’s going to be a testament to what I’ve always thought of his dire predictions in regards to us.”

“Wait! What do you mean?”

Brian looks slightly embarrassed for a moment, before pulling himself together to explain. “It just so happens that I have a picture of you and Gus on my desk. One day, I caught him snooping, under the guise of looking for a file that I had left with Cynthia while I was out of the office to a client meeting. He decided to warn me about what he calls May-December relationships. It didn’t help that Michael had barged in the office as he was leaving. He turned to me and said that if I had to be gay, then Michael was what I should be looking at as potential mate material, instead of the trophy in the picture. Of course, Michael took it as a compliment and a testament to what he’s always believed, whereas I took it as another sign that I was wise to stay clear of clingy Mikey. Which is something I had already begun doing more and more in favor of spending time with you and Gus. I was fucking happy when he met David, even if I didn’t like the guy at all. It meant that Michael had someone else to focus his attentions on- or more accurately in Michael’s case- to run from.”

I snicker at his description of the beginning of the Mavid Show. Or should that be Dikey? I outright laugh at that thought. And as Brian looks at me puzzled, I utter, “Let’s go, Lover. I want to hurry up and get this all over with before we have any more distractions.”

“Distractions?”

“You… in a suit… smelling and looking the way you do right now equals distraction.”

“So I’m a distraction, huh?”

I nod, as I move to stand on the bottom step putting me at his exact height. I make a big show of letting my eyes travel the length of him, allowing my eyes to linger at his dick which is beginning to harden beneath my gaze. When my eyes settle on the pulse at the base of his neck, I see it jump just as he swallows hard. As I meet his eyes, the song “Touch” by Little Mix begins going through my mind. “Yes indeed, you are, in every way that matters to me.”

He pulls me in closer, attacking my lips and I can’t deny the accuracy of that song:

You and I and nobody else, feeling feelings I’ve never felt

The way you got me under your spell, don’t you keep it all to yourself 

Just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week

Just a touch of your love is enough to take control of my whole body.*

I have to pull back abruptly to stem the urge to immediately get naked, and shred his suit in my haste to get him the same way. Brian has the ability to make me forget all time and reason when he’s this close to me. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? All Brian has to do is look at me, or speak to me; fuck just breathe in my direction, and he becomes a fever beneath my skin! And I wouldn’t have it any other way, but when I look at him, I know the feeling is mutual.

He clears his throat and shakes his head slightly to clear the fog I know our kiss induced since I’m suffering the same affliction. “Come on, Sunshine. Let’s take care of this shit so I can come back here and get to all the bad things I want to do to you right now.”

I smile at him. “You know, if that’s your idea of a pep talk, it needs work.”

“Really? I thought it was highly motivational.”

“It would be if I wasn’t sporting this harder-than-hard hard-on thanks to the Master of Anticipation. I swear, your sex appeal is lethal.”

“Well, aren’t you glad that I only reserve my more potent powers of seduction for you?” He smirks, and I just want to kiss him again to within a millimeter of our lives. 

“Again, you’re not helping since we can fuck right now.”

“You’re right, we can’t. But keeping you in that particular state is going to work to my advantage.”

“Because I’ll become a cock-guzzling, dick-riding lunatic by the time we get back here.”

“Well there’s that advantage, and I won’t deny it. But also, when your unrequited lust gets the better of you, you become this little blond snarly pitbull, and I have a feeling we’ll need that level of pissitivity as the day wears on. Also, I think we need to see Gus before tomorrow if that’s okay with you.”

“Then let’s go see Gussy first, Brian, even if it’s just for a few moments. As it stands right now, I won’t be able to see him again before Thanksgiving since there’s a very minimal chance that I’ll be able to sneak into town with you for a while.”

Brian calls Melanie, as opposed to Lindsay, to see if she and Gus are available for a brief visit. It turns out that our timing is impeccable because Lindsay is out with her parents and Lynette, and isn’t due back at their house until just before dinnertime. After all, there was no way she would pass up an opportunity to hobnob with her family’s social set, even if she’s currently considered a pariah among them, right? So we arrange for Mel and Gus to meet us at the Diner in about fifteen minutes. I won’t deny that I also want to see Mel; she’s been the big sister I never had. No doubt that I love Molly, but sometimes I think it would have been nice to have someone to lean on who was older and wiser than me and Daph.

And I tell Brian that very thing. “Other than Em, Ted, and Daph, she’s going to be one of the people I will miss the most. And I have you to thank for that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that Mel fulfilled a need I didn’t really understand I had until I met you, and therefore her. I mean, yes I had Daph when coming out and I wouldn’t trade her for anything. But a big sister, or an adult confidant to help me navigate certain aspects of that time would have been invaluable. So whereas I met her afterward, the talks she and I had when Lindsay was flitting from pillar to post were actually valuable, especially since she was in the same situation I was in with her parents at one time. She’s also the reason I started to really understand Mom’s position as opposed to wallowing in my own feelings about the matter.”

“I never knew that.”

“I know. One of those conversations happened the night you went to the hospital for Gus. Me being on the phone with her started out as just me trying to keep her calm, but I think she and I got so much more out of that conversation than the reassurance that we weren’t alone while worrying after Gus. I never told you, only because of your heretofore contentious relationship with her due to Lindsay’s influence.”

“Noticing that particular head game was just that easy for you to call out, was it?”

I nod in his direction as we proceed to our destination. “I grew up in the same environment as Lindsay, only higher up in the hierarchy. So I’ve seen all the games wives play to keep their husband’s regards, including making them believe that another could be poaching on their territory. It’s what Lindsay has been doing to you and Mel for more years than should have been allowed by either of you. But sadly for her, it was the person she considers her mistress who was feeding her need to be fought over, instead of the husband she wishes you were going to be to her.”

“Sorry, but the position of Mrs. Brian Kinney has already been filled…”

“And HE will be filled over and over again as soon as we get home,” I assure him as we find a parking spot directly in front of the Diner. 

We sit there for a few minutes just watching Mel feed Gussy, who is laughing more than he is eating. The smile which graces her face in response is one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen, as Mel has a serene and genuinely happy look on her face. Turning to see if Brian is seeing the scene the same way I am, I whisper, “And that, Brian, is what I’m going to miss most about her.”

“She does look different when handling Gus…”

“It’s all the love she inhabits, Brian; the unguarded expression in her eyes when she doesn’t have to worry about the motive of the person she’s interacting with… It’s the Mel that only maybe Ted knows and that I’ve had the privilege of meeting right way.”

“You describe Melanie as an artist would,” Brian smiles at me.

I can’t help except to smile back at him in return since he’s finally understanding how to view the world through my eyes. “It’s what I am, and what I’ve always been and will be.”

“Is that why every drawing you do of me uncovers something about myself that even I have trouble seeing when I look in the mirror?”

“Yes. People often refer to the way an artist depicts their subject as seeing the aura surrounding it. On the surface, it sounds weird, but there really is some truth to it. We artists tend to look deeper than to just take beauty at face value. A lot of the time, it’s done subconsciously, but it’s also a skill that needs to be nurtured and cultivated over time so that one doesn’t become afraid of it.”

“Why would you be afraid of it?”

“Because sometimes you see things in this world you would rather not.” At Brian’s confused look, I try to find the words put it all into perspective for him. “Sometimes the most hidden secrets held within themselves spill out unconsciously and it colors the complete picture of a person. It’s why although I’m hurt by what Michael and Lindsay did, I’m also not surprised that they tried to make my decisions for me for each of their own benefits. At most, I’m surprised by their audacity to act upon their impulses and to be proactive for once in their lives, especially Michael. It’s no secret that Michael and Lindsay are lazy, spoiled, and entitled, but they have actually had to expound some energy in their attempt to extricate me from your life. In short, they had to get their hands dirty, while trying to come off as pure as the driven snow. It’s not working.”

“So you’re saying you knew they would try this?”

“Not necessarily; just that they were constantly dreaming up ways to get me to leave you. In their bolder thoughts, they would openly fantasize about being in my place within your life, especially whenever we would end up in the backroom, in Michael’s case. Lindsay’s, too, but only after hearing about it from Michael.”

“Dare I ask what you saw in me? Or even what you’ve seen in the rest of us?”

“Need, want… Desire and addiction in reference to you.”

“Addiction?”

“Yeah, but that came later after having me to yourself for a whole night. I dare say that one kiss was all it took.”

“Pretty cocksure of yourself, aren’t you?”

I laugh. “Not so much. Except that you made my first kiss so memorable as you stood there drinking me in. It was like you couldn’t get enough, and I know I couldn’t.”

As I sit there drowning the lustful pools of his eyes, I know that if we don’t get out of this jeep, he’s going to filling me much sooner than anticipated, and in front of a Diner full of patrons, too. Which normally I wouldn’t give a fuck about, except that two of them are my Big Sis and stepson… And that thought brings me up short for a second. Gus is my stepson! I mean, yes, it’s true that I considered him mine in some small way from the very first night I met him. 

But that fact that Gus really is for all intents and purposes, MY SON, puts all of this into a whole new light for me. “Brian, come on. Let’s go. I know that I won’t be able to see either of them unless it’s by Skype for the foreseeable future as I know Mel won’t be able to get away from here with Gus all that easily to visit me without being questioned by the F.B.I...”

“F.B.I.?” 

“Yes. It’s what I’ve taken to calling Michael and Lindsay in my head. The Fiction-living, Bitch-boy Imbecile, and his trusty sidekick, Fraudulent Bitchy Instigator. Those were about the nicest names I could come up with for now, but give me time. I’m sure some of my more colorful creativity to crown the pathetic assholes will come shining through.” 

Brian snorts, “Of that, I have no doubt, Sunshine. Your euphemisms for things and people you don’t like can border upon legendary.”

“True, but as long as it doesn’t cross the lines of slander, I should be safe from being sued. I mean, their actions alone speak for them, so if I should happen to utter the word cunt in their direction, there shouldn’t be any way to dispute the facts, right?”

Brian outright laughs then as we alight from the car. I immediately go over to the table to kiss Mel on the cheek and snatch up my Gussie. I could almost swear he grew again since I last saw him, but more importantly… he feels lighter if that is possible. If anything, he should have put on more pounds. Before I can ask Mel about it, Brian takes him from me to give kisses to his temple, even as Gus snuggles into his dad. 

As always, it’s always so sweet to witness. But then Brian frowns slightly, and I know instantly that he has the same thought I did, only moments ago. “Mel, why does Gus feel…”

“Lighter?” she questions rhetorically, while both of us nod. “I’ve been trying to figure out the same thing. I mean, he’s grown a little and I know based on all I’ve read, that it’s how weight is distributed in children, but…”

“But?” Brian and I ask at the same time.

“I don’t know for certain. I mean, he’s certainly active enough to explain any fluctuation in weight… well, that is when he isn’t sleeping. I already called his pediatrician and asked for an appointment to speak with her. I’m just waiting on a call back.”

“Well, keep us both informed, okay?” I ask her in earnest, and she nods.

“Of course, Baby. I can’t put my finger on it, but for whatever reason, I just need to hear it from the doctor herself that this is normal. Of course, Lindsay acts like it’s something I’m making up in my head because my caseload has increased slightly in the last few weeks and I seem to be spending more time in my office at home working than I’m able to spend with Gus in the evenings lately. But of course, most of her complaints are because she can’t just leave Gus unattended while I work. She seems to deliberately forget that I’m solely footing the bills, while Ms. Muffett can sit on her tuffet at will.”

“Mel, if you need money…” Brian began, but she held up her hand.

“So far, I’m managing to keep us afloat. So I won’t under any circumstances touch Gus’ accounts at all if I can help it. Ted called and gave me the new codes which I put in my secondary phone, and within the safe at the law firm, where Lindsay can’t just barge in and begin searching for the information. The phone is both password and retina-image protected, so unless she knows someone who can bypass the phone’s system, she’s not going to be able to get into it. It’s already been the subject of many arguments already since the last time I caught her trying to snoop into the caller ID list on there; the reason for that is still yet to be determined.”

I shook my head that she hasn’t quite figured out the reason. “Mel, it’s the idea that you might be cheating again.”

“But Lindsay’s had her affairs over the years, too.”

“Yes, but that’s okay in her book. Haven’t you realized how possessive she is yet? As I was telling Brian, Lindsay is like the wives of our social circle. She’s learned firsthand all the tricks they use to keep their husbands beholden to them. And trust me when I tell you that she’s received quite an education from the lot of them. The trick is to beat her at her own game without losing your soul in the process. It’s part of the reason why Brian and I are making the moves we are. She hasn’t quite figured out that the only person she can control in any given situation is herself… and possibly Michael. But even that’s only by telling him what he wants to hear the most at the moment.”

Mel nods before saying, “Well I have to tell you that if she doesn’t learn that lesson when she hears of how you and Brian have decided to live your own lives at any cost, then she just doesn’t want to receive the message. And then that particular recalcitrance is going to come at a price she isn’t prepared to pay. But that’s Lindsay’s choice, and my reactions will be mine.”

“I’d better go talk to Anthony while the Diner is relatively able to run itself with the help of Kiki. Once the crowd picks up again, he may not have the time to listen to me,” I tell them as I stand up.

“You don’t anticipate trouble from him, do you?”

I smile at Brian’s carefully spoken question. “Not as much as if I was talking to Deb about this. If anything, Tony’s going to have a million questions about it all. Don’t worry about it, Brian.”

I kissed him softly before moving towards the back of the Diner, saying ‘Hi’ to some of the patrons along the way while dodging the others looking to cop a feel. I’m experiencing a kind of bittersweet moment as I know that my abrupt departure from the eatery is going to be met with mixed emotions. Some will believe that now that I’ll not be around that they stand a chance with Brian. I almost want to laugh aloud, knowing that they will continue to live in disappointment. But then there are those who were always concerned that I was doing well; those who always wanted to see me laughing and smiling while flitting around this place either serving food, or bussing tables… yeah, those I are the ones I will miss the most. 

Knowing my story, some would leave me fifty dollar tips on top of their twenty-dollar bills, for no other reason than just for me to have some extra money in my pocket. Ralphie B. was always known for slipping me a fifty and telling me to go buy myself a soda or something. I wish that I could take him with me, especially since he was always one of the sweetest people I met here, but also seems to be the loneliest even amid the crowd of older gentlemen he hangs out with regularly. In fact, he kinda reminds me of Brian. So he’ll be the one person I tell the entire truth to before leaving here for good; I know Brian would understand that.

Knocking once on the open door, I enter the office of the owner of Liberty Diner. He looks up from the ledger he was perusing to greet me with a smile. “I was wondering when you intended to come in and get your schedule for the week, young man. But first, how was your trip? Did you and Brian manage to do something other than add to your collective reputations?”

I chuckle as I shake my head. “Let me guess. Jag came back singing our praises.”

Tony laughed. “He was still walking a bit bowlegged when he stopped in for a bite before reporting in at Anita’s. I don’t have to tell you that the guys around here were hanging onto every word he said, and waiting with bated breath for the return of the Kings of Liberty and Babylon.”

“Yes, well unfortunately for them, they will be waiting much longer than they think,” I respond.

“What do you mean by that? You’re not...”

I look at him puzzled for a moment before it dawned on me what he’s asking. I shake my head vigorously. “NO! No, Brian and I aren’t sick or anything like that.”

“Well, that’s a relief. You know I worry about you kids, especially you, Justin. You’re so young and just really starting to begin your very bright future. I would hate for illness or anything like that to deter you from it.”

I knew that it was coming from a place of genuine sincerity. Anthony was always a kind-hearted man, and from what Brian told me, he was basically Vic’s eyes and ears in reference to him when Vic was living in New York. Anthony would call and give Vic the entire story before Deb even had a chance to, though she never knew it. So it wasn’t going to be a hardship to explain the situation as much as I could to Anthony without divulging that Brian and I were now married and expect him to keep our confidence.

“No, Anthony. In fact, the reason that Brian and I aren’t going to be taking a bite out of gay P.A. anymore is that we’re moving to California.”

“Together?”

“Yes, although Brian and I will be making periodic appearances back here from time to time- him moreso than me.” Then I proceeded to tell him exactly what happened while we were on vacation. I could see the myriad of emotions writing themselves all over his face as I explained the machinations of Michael and Lindsay to him, and just why he couldn’t tell Deb any of this.

“Those fucking bitches!” he explodes. “And as much as I love Debbie, she really needs those damned blinders she wears smashed to smithereens. How she could remain so… so UNINFORMED about the manchild is beyond me. I mean, aren’t parents supposed to know their kids better than anyone else?!”

I laugh at that. “From experience, I can tell you that parents might know but aren’t immediately willing to believe what their eyes tell them. My mom was guilty of the same thing until she couldn’t deny that I am a very sexually-active gay man with an equally sexually-active, but more experienced lover. If it was up to her, I would have stayed wrapped in a swaddling blanket until I was Brian’s age, but I had other ideas.” I chuckled and shrugged.

“I suppose I can understand that, especially after coming to know you, Justin. But I also know that you would never allow her to remain in her delusions, unlike Michael Novotny. I suppose that’s his motive in all of this.”

“I know what I think it is, but what is it that you think you see?” I ask Tony.

“Other than Michael being a selfish little shit, and possessive to boot is that it’s okay for him to have a relationship outside of those he considers friends, but it’s not okay for them to have one. Michael is a collector of people as well as those comic books and toys he’s so fond of. I suspect that the Peterson chit is the same, but she only requires two people to meet her egotistical needs. Michael, on the other hand, needs the whole world at his disposal. And if that can’t- or won’t- happen- then Michael looks to people like Brian, who naturally draws people like moths to a flame to make others bow down to his wishes.”

“But I’m definitely not one of those people.”

“Hence his obsessive need to get rid of you. Justin, I want you to really listen to me when I tell you that Michael would have been happy to be your friend IF you had taken his advice to leave Brian alone. Him bringing you here to introduce you to Debbie was in no way an accident, or spur of the moment simply because you showed up at Woody’s that long-ago night. I overheard him talking to Ted and Emmett over lunch about the kid Brian brought home, and how you asked when you could see Brian again when he dropped you off. He said that when you showed up again he would run interference in a way that would get you to understand that Brian was going to be forever off-limits to you.”

“And so commenced the speech of Brian is a selfish shit who doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

“Exactly, but even as I was flipping your burger and hearing that shit from him, I kept thinking to myself that Michael was fucking scared of you even then. If Brian was going to fuck anyone more than once, you would have been him... and guess what? You were, and ARE the only guy Brian has fucked more than once other than his gym teacher from years ago.”

“So you know about the most infamous shower scene since Psycho, too?”

“Of course I do, since the idiot in question was my closeted brother, Colin.” At my shocked expression, he chuckles. “Colin is still teaching, but he’s at Hofstra University on Long Island. He became known as the star-maker once it became known that Brian and nine other guys received full soccer and academic scholarships within three years of each other- with Brian being the first. So when Hofstra was looking for a new coach, they hunted him down and made him an offer he couldn’t refuse. Meanwhile, I inherited the Diner and Fine Dining restaurants from my grandparents. My dad ran this place when Deb first came to work here, but after the first three years, he officially passed the reins to me. Speaking of which, I need to know if you plan on keeping your investment in the Diner, or do you want me to buy you out now?”

“Investment? What are you talking about, Tony? I know that I had planned to do that eventually but…”

“You should talk to your boyfriend… or perhaps I should refer to Brian as your partner since you all are relocating to build a life together? Yes, I think that’s accurate since a mere boyfriend wouldn’t be able to accomplish all that the two of you are going to do.”

“Tony, stay on topic please!” I ordered, before taking a deep breath to calm myself. “Now what is this business about me having an investment in the Diner?”

He sighs, and instantly I know that I won’t like the answer, but will still have to respect what’s been done. Fucking Brian! “So it’s like this: Brian thought that considering the situation you were in with both him and your father, having a stake in a steady business would give you a good return so that you would never have to be beholden to anyone ever again. I know that he planned to present you with the paperwork on your birthday, which is coming up soon. However, in the meantime, he’s been having Ted manage your initial investment here in the Diner, and also in the chain of restaurants, my family owns. You can’t fault him for looking out for you in this small way, Justin.”

“And don’t you know that that just pissed me off a little more,” I tell him before sighing myself, and rolling my eyes. “It’s just like Brian to do something like this and not tell me.”

“I’m guessing he knew how you would react which is why he chose not to tell you.”

“He knows how important my independence is to me, Tony.”

“We all do, but can’t you see that’s what this is all about for him as well? Brian knows what it’s like to have to do things you don’t want to do just so that you can meet your immediate needs.”

“Does that include the situation with Colin?” I asked before I could stop myself.

Instead of taking offense, Tony just nods and says, “I think that was the beginning of this particular life lesson for Brian. No, he didn’t dislike Colin, but he was still young and idealistic enough to believe that fucking should be more than a business transaction. However, the more untenable his homelife became, and the more he could see Michael’s attachment to him becoming an attraction, the more effectively Brian was able to squash any misgivings about the sexual relationship he had with my brother. Instead, he worked his ass off to bag those scholarships beyond it. Sex may have been the door Brian used to get what he needed, but it was his own intelligence and athletic prowess that earned him the opportunity to escape the Kinney hell he was born into. But that life was not something he wanted for you, Justin.”

I had to stop and think about that for a moment. The bottom line is that my father is still holding onto my trust fund from my grandparents, although I know they are trying to fight him on it. He’s trying to use the excuse that they are in their dotage, and therefore are unable to make any sound judgments to reverse their misplaced faith in his ability to manage his children’s fortunes. The funny thing about that is that my grandparents are completely in their right minds and have told Craig to go to hell, where he so obviously belongs. So currently, with the help of my mom, each is undergoing the psychological testing required to prove that they are entirely capable of managing their own affairs. 

I huffed a small breath at the realization of just what Brian has done to protect me from being considered destitute, even before he knew about my little side hustles. Taking the fact that Brian did this secretly, I can actually see the wisdom of investing in the Liberty Diner, along with fine dining restaurants. After all, people have to eat, and so unless something drastic happens the investments will remain sound for the foreseeable future. Plus, in this case, my investment has taken on a form of profit-sharing, which isn’t something a lot of companies offer their employees. Between Brian, Ted, and Tony, they made sure that no matter what I’ll be taken care of even while I build my investment portfolio.

It reminds me of a recent conversation Brian and I had not too long ago. Sunshine, you should always find a way to invest in yourself regardless of how it’s done. This entire conversation explains so much about that statement. Even unknowingly, I have been working my ass off to keep this place the success it is. The Diner isn’t just a fun place to be, but also a safe haven for so many, including me and Brian. 

So how could I not honor that? “Okay, Tony, I can accept Brian’s reasoning behind his actions, and you keeping this from me. To that end, I say keep everything as it is. Ted is still going to be my personal financial advisor even with me living across the country, so I’m sure that you’ll keep him abreast of any change in finances regarding the Diner and restaurants. Are the profits reported month-to-month, or quarterly? And what happens in the event of a change in ownership?”

Tony gives me a small smile and nods, happy to see that I’m not going to argue further about this. “The reports are done quarterly, although I do compare them to the annual cost projections that Ted and I went over at the beginning of the year, to make sure our overhead stays on target. Speaking of which…” He pauses, to hand me a rectangular slip of paper. 

“What’s this for?” I ask him, as he hands me a check for five grand.

“I hadn’t had a chance to give it to Ted since before you guys left for the White Party. I heard that Wertschafter had been keeping him extra busy intentionally… something about teaching Ted a lesson about doing things to earn him extended stays in hospitals. Personally, I think Ted should quit on that Jabba-the-Hutt looking fucker and leave him and the company in the lurch. Word on the street is that the idiot Wertschafter hired when Ted was indisposed- who he ultimately intended to take Ted’s job permanently- is the reason the company is under such close scrutiny right now. Some high society client of his is now being investigated for tax fraud, and for some reason, Wertschafter is blaming Ted for his own bad judgment.”

I nod in understanding of what Tony is telling me. I can only hope that Ted takes Brian’s advice and builds his brand while working at Wertschafters. Then he needs to be like a ghost and disappear out of there before he gets shafted by the association. Because once the scent of a scandal really hits that company, it’s going to taint all of the employees, whether they’re guilty of the crime or not. But I think Ted has a little while yet since it’s just at the start of the investigation; I just hope he works FAST!

“So, not saying that a situation like that would ever happen here, but what happens if you decide it’s time to retire from the business?” 

“If I ever decide to sell the business as a whole, including this place, the investors will have first refusal.”

“And if I want to bring someone else in ahead of that conversation? Like, say, immediately? Can I do that if I wanted to?” I narrow my eyes in thought, thinking that I may need a semi-silent representative based here in my absence. 

It’s not that I don’t trust Tony; I do, implicitly, as I know that he has Brian’s best interests at heart, just as he does mine. It’s just that he has a soft heart where certain members of the staff are concerned. I do too, but there are just certain activities I don’t want my name associated with… And when the most recent changes in Brian’s life become public knowledge, we’re going to need someone who can assert my authority without putting Tony in the middle of it. So while he and Brian have done this to protect me, I need to be able to arrange this intermediary for them.

“We can discuss that, but why would you even think we need someone else?”

I decide to be completely open and honest. “I don’t want you to have to make specific decisions in regards to TWO members of the clientele, who are bound to come in here and wreak all kinds of havoc once the change in our circumstances becomes known Liberty-wide. My representative will be able to diffuse any bullshit Michael and Lindsay try to pull. Michael gets away with quite a bit, simply because none of us want to offend Deb. However, the person I have in mind will have no qualms about telling Michael off or warning him that if he refuses to act with a certain level of decorum, he can be ousted from here regardless of whom his mother is within this community. In fact, it will give her great pleasure to do so.”

“Her?”

“Yes. My best friend, Daphne- you’ve seen her in here with me a few times- grew up the same way I did. Therefore, she is the perfect person to handle this for me with a little guidance from Emmett and Kiki, with whom she also has a great report.” At his look of skepticism, I offer, “Look, I will even put up the initial investment using this check if it means that she’s equal to the rest of us and will have the power to address the issue directly. Although I will be honest and say that it won’t stop her from speaking her mind, it might however, make her less apt to punch them if it means hurting the business.”

He chuckles just as I do at the thought of Daphne’s no-bullshit, no-filter personality. “I can understand what you mean. And honestly, I would rather have someone else deal with the fallout from Deb if it even comes to that. God, I just wish she’d open her damn eyes about them already!”

“Don’t we all,” I sigh. “But as I’ve pointed out to Brian, unless their behavior affects Deb directly, she chooses not to see or acknowledge the more unsavory aspects of their characters…”

“Which makes absolutely NO kind of sense, since she’s always so quick to point out another person’s flaws. If there was one thing I would have ever changed about Deb Novotny it would be her penchant for doling out love based on the acceptance of her badgering. Someday, she’s going to run into the metaphorical brick wall that’s going to push back and knock her on her ass.”

“She already has, even though she doesn’t know it. I would never hit Deb… well unless it’s with a barrage of words that will either get her to think, or shut up. Preferably it will result in both happening at the same time. For whatever reason, although not acknowledged, I’ve grown quite impervious to intimidation of any kind. It’s not something that I see changing for a long time, if ever. It might take me awhile to decide to hit back, but I will.”

“And when you do, I’m sure that everyone will wonder where the fuck the Sunshine went.”

I laugh. “Ask Brian what happens; he’ll warn you ahead of time about the shitstorm coming.”


	6. F- ...BUT F*CK OFFS ARE THE BEST

F- ...BUT F*CK OFFS ARE THE BEST

BRIAN

Have I mentioned that my little Sunshine is a diabolical GENIUS?! I started to get concerned when he was taking so long in the office with Tony and was going to go back there, but Mel made me sit my ass right back down.

“Here, hold your son,” she ordered, unceremoniously placing Gus in my lap from his highchair where we put him to resume eating his lunch. “He NEEDS you; Justin does NOT.”

At first, I took umbrage at both her tone and words, until I realized just what she was telling me. I had to allow Justin to be the man I’ve always treated him as, and fight my natural inclination to fix everything. I think I’ve been dealing with Mikey, Lindz, and Deb for so long that I’m just used to people running to me for that reason. But Justin has always been different. 

At first, it was just the connection. And yes, I can admit it now that it’s why I was becoming bored with the game. Beyond a romp, there was no substance. A little less conversation became a way of life for many different reasons, the primary one being the inane chatter most of the tricks spouted. However, beyond the initial nervousness of my kitchen, Tylenol, cereal, and fucking Tomb Raider, I discovered that Justin actually had the ability to listen and conversate, as opposed to just responding for the sake of having something to say. Even before I fucked him the first time, we had a semi-deep conversation about my first foray into the world of gay sex.

Which is something that I never even dared to discuss in full with Mikey. I had never discussed the fear I’d felt within that moment with him, allowing the man who calls himself my best friend to glamorize the scene in any way he chose. It was just something about Justin that I felt I could be completely honest with him, and he wouldn’t look at me any differently for it. I suppose it was the fact that he was in a similar position with me at the time that made it easier to share the experience. But the thing that put me at ease the most was that he didn’t push for more answers; he just listened to what I said while hearing what I left unsaid when I stated that I didn’t remember anymore. 

It was a little unsettling, because for the first time ever, I’d come really close to telling someone of my reasons for accosting my gym teacher, who ultimately became my ticket out of the rut my parents were stuck in. Considering all the subsequent events that happened to Justin, I almost wish that I’d been able to warn him. And yet, I wouldn’t change what occurred that night, nor our individual growth to where we are now. I’ve never had to handle him with kid gloves, even after helping him to pick up the pieces of having his ideals shattered at the hands of his father. And in turn, he helped me remember that I still had some of my own, hidden beneath my hard-won reputation. 

Then it was that he wanted to learn how to become the best homosexual he could be from me, which when you think about it is kinda strange. Especially since he’s been teaching me how to reinvent myself since night one, even though he didn’t know it. No, I haven’t changed all that much on the surface. I still live my life according to my own rules for the most part. But I can see now that certain loyalties I had were holding me back from becoming who I want to be. 

For example, this job with DPAA is a chance I may never have taken had I not heard with my own ears just what Lindsay and Michael’s plans for me were. I might have just been content to keep working as a government mule without any return at Ryder after being denied my dream of New York. But now I’m a partner in a prestigious advertising firm, at thirty, the way I’d always dreamed of being. And the fact that I don’t have to give up anything to be so… Well, that’s nothing short of amazing to me. I will still have my son and most of my family’s unyielding support.

But most of all, I’ll still have Justin, and a real chance to see where all this leads. I hold no illusions that this is forever. The way my life has been set up so far, the idea of that just seems impossible. Plus, this is the first relationship for both of us, which involves actual… well more than pure unadulterated lust, in my case. So in this happily for now situation, I just have the feeling that not seeing it through, for however long it lasts, would be the real tragedy. 

I won’t even try to explain why I feel that way; just that it is what it is. Somehow what was supposed to only be a one-night stand, all came down to a mutual acceptance on both our parts. Acceptance of who we are, both together and separately. Acceptance that we change when and however we want to, and not based upon anyone else’s ideal or idea of who Justin and I should be. And a mutual respect of each other, enough that we tell each other the things that both validate and hurt so that we can ultimately become better men.

It’s something that neither of us has ever had with anyone else, and it’s definitely going to be worth every bit of this new journey we’re taking. 

“What are you thinking about over there with that smirk on your face?” Mel asks me, and I snicker at her imperious tone. 

Strangely, I want to tell Melanie the truth of everything, even if I can’t just yet. So I give her as much of an answer as I can without revealing all of my thoughts. “Just that I almost can’t wait to finish everything so that Justin and I can blow the pop stand of Pittsburgh.”

“I can understand that,” Mel answers and then sighs. “You will be good to and for him, Brian, won’t you?”

I almost frowned at the question, except that she has a genuine look of concern in her eyes. I’m suddenly reminded of the conversation Justin and I had in the car about the facets of his and Mel’s relationship that I didn’t know existed until a few days ago. “Why would you think I wouldn’t, Mel?”

She shakes her head. “It’s not that I think you will intentionally hurt him, Brian. It’s just… Well, he’s been through so much this past year as it is. And whereas Baby is one of the strongest, smartest, and bravest people either of us knows, he’s also fragile in some ways. I guess what I’m trying to ask is that you promise me to always be his friend, regardless of wherever this thing between you two leads. True, genuine friends are what Justin needs the most.”

“Sounds like you do, too.”

“Touche, Brian. And like it or not, so do you. I think Justin has fulfilled that need for you in spades so far. It’s something that’s always bothered me about your friendship with Michael and Lindsay.”

“How so?” I ask, honestly interested in hearing it from her perspective. I think this is one of the few times- not counting yesterday- that Mel has said anything to this same effect; it will be interesting to hear how she sees our collective pasts.

“I always wondered if I judged you unfairly…”

“Uh-uh, Mel. I own my shit, and I truly have been an asshole. Of course, there have been reasons for that…”

“I know, having heard Lindsay make excuses for you, even when they weren’t warranted. But in looking back on how your associations with them have gone until the very recent past, I have to wonder just why they would allow you to constantly put yourself in danger beyond your sexual proclivities. I mean, it’s almost like Michael lived just to see you so drunk and high that you would be just shy of an OD. He would be almost demonic about just having to take you home, then, would call Lindsay no matter the time of night to inform her… or more accurately, brag about it. I have to wonder what type of friends would glory in your attempts to basically kill yourself.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill myself, Mel…”

“Whereas that might be true, you sure as hell weren’t trying to save yourself either. And granted, you were still able to function on many levels, but that doesn’t mean that the very next drink, or hit, or trick wouldn’t have been the death of you.” Mel rolls her eyes at me before looking out of the window. “Don’t get me wrong, Brian; I’m not judging you. I understand your reasons for pushing those particular limits, even if I thought there was a better way for you to handle it all. I mean, the amount of stress and pressure you have placed upon yourself over the years to be the best in your professional and personal life alone was enough to kill lesser men. But then to feel like you had to live up to the unrealistic expectations of others, especially those considered your closest friends… Well, that’s why I’m actually judging them, and finding them sorely lacking in the friendship department.”

I drop my eyes to the table for a moment, before meeting hers again. “I needed them, Mel.”

“I know that, and worst of all, they knew that. And that’s what pisses me off about what they are doing the most. A true friend would have done everything in their power to help you succeed without all the shit you put your body through, not encouraged you in your self-destruction. I think that’s why Justin’s advent in our lives came at a really crucial time for each of us. I mean sure, at first, I was pissed that he involved himself in our business regarding Gus and the subject of parental rights. But then he came up with a solution that even I, as an attorney, didn’t consider viable. Not because I hadn’t known about the option, but because of my misplaced jealousy being fermented constantly.

"In all honesty, and although I can freely admit that the idea of an alternative family still appeals to me on many levels, it wasn’t just my jealousy of you that was being played with. But the fact that Lindsay was able to conceive and carry Gus, while I was advised that the chances of me ever having a child of my own could kill me. That fact wasn’t something that I could put into the same kind of perspective of the situation I have now. Gus wasn’t only a precious gift to me because of who he is, but because he fulfilled my only real chance to be a mother. But when your partner has done and is doing everything within her power to constantly disclude you from any decision concerning your son, it adds another layer of discontent to any situation.”

“Out of curiosity, is that why you cheated on Lindz with Maryanne?” I ask.

She nods at me. “That was a big part of the reason, actually. Maryanne said and did all the things that reminded me I had value as more than a live-in-lover and checkbook. That one night I spent with her, she took her time to remind me that I was a woman first and that it was okay for me to feel less than my best for a little while. I was allowed to grieve for what may never be, while not having to hear what an egotistical bitch I was because Lindsay was suffering postpartum. In short, Maryanne took care of me emotionally, Brian. Which is something Lindsay stopped doing long before we decided to have Gus.”

“So basically you agreed to have Gus to fix your relationship with Lindsay?”

“For my part, in a manner of speaking, yes. It’s why I really gave in to you being the father. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted a child and I’m glad that we have Gus. But at the time, we thought the way so many hetero couples do when their relationships are falling apart without rhyme or reason. And in my case, I looked at becoming a mother as a way to get the parenting mistakes my own parents made with me, right. On the surface, it seems selfish, but in my defense, I really believed that Lindsay and I were going to be together forever.”

“And now?”

“I know now that no matter what the outcome of this experiment with Lindsay turns out to be, she’s going to fall back into her old habits.”

“Old habits?”

“Of wishing for something- someone- I can’t be for her. The bottom line is that I’m not enough for Lindsay, and at last I’m beginning to realize it’s not my fault that I’m not. Whatever deficit there is between us rests with Lindsay, whether known or acknowledged on her part or not. And at the base, the only reason I’m staying put is because of the precious bundle beginning to fall asleep in your arms,” she tells me, smiling softly as Gus’ eyes drift shut. “I can’t leave him, Brian.”

“Mel, that reason sucks,” I respond sternly. “My parents- specifically my mother- made the decision to stay in a loveless marriage for which I paid the price repeatedly. The environment may not have turned hostile in your case yet, but it doesn’t make the situation any less toxic.”

Mel is saved from providing me with a rebuttal as Justin comes bounding up to the table. The excited look in his eyes has me almost stunned speechless. They are also full of mischief and have taken on that special quality only Justin has when I know he’s been planning and is happy with the end result. He leans over and kisses me full on the mouth, which could be interpreted by some as innocently exuberant. But in reality, it was both decadent, and sinful on a scale which once again, has me ready to just say ‘fuck the day’ so I could get him back to the loft to fuck us both into mindlessness.

He pulls back to look me in the eyes, and simply says, “Thank you.”

My eyes hold his for a moment before looking over his shoulder to see Tony standing behind him. I want to be upset with him, but looking back to Justin I can see that telling him about the investment in this Diner was the right thing to do. “So you aren’t mad?”

“Furious. Which I will take out on you later,” Justin jokes.

“I’ll look forward to it,” I answer, briefly kissing him again. But then I remember that look of plotting, and I just have to ask about it. “So why did you look like the cat who ate the canary when you first came back out here?”

“Oh, no reason… well, not much of one anyway.”

“So spill already, Baby! Why do you look so devious and happy?” Mel orders, even as she sits there smiling as us.

I shrug as Justin looks to me for confirmation that I should tell her. It’s his decision on who he wants to know about his partial ownership in the Diner. It was just something I thought to do for him with a little mad money I had been saving before I met him. I didn’t want Justin in a position where, at the end of his employment here, he would have been working to make someone else’s dream a reality while receiving nothing outside of the pittance of his paycheck to show for it. So when I approached Tony about buying Justin in, back when he was looking for investors, he jumped at the chance when he’d learned the entirety of Justin’s story regarding Craig.

It was Justin's impassioned assessment of what his life had boiled down to, while we were in that New York hotel room, which made the decision of what to invest in next for me. I kept thinking of how similar our circumstances were, only I was still living in the closet where my parents were concerned. But I thought of all that could have happened if they had found out I was gay, and how I would have been beaten and tossed out. There would have been no way I could’ve gone to Debbie, knowing how vindictive Joan Kinney is even right today. For all her religious ways, she wouldn’t have hesitated to let Jack either kill me or called the cops on anyone who would have taken her sinner son in.

So, knowing all of that, I felt compelled to make sure that Justin would be okay, regardless of where he ended up.

Lowering his voice, Justin answered her. “Well, thanks to Brian and with the help of Ted and Tony, I have owned a percentage of this place since just after I began working here. Between the three of them, they have been making sure that I wouldn’t have to worry about the crap Craig is still trying to pull regarding the money my grandparents provided me. Unfortunately, my mom and grandparents are still trying to wrest control of my trust fund back from him since he should have automatically released it into my care the moment I turned eighteen and didn’t. Anyway, the reason I am so happy is that I’ve decided to add another layer of protection to my interests.”

“What do you mean?” I ask, a bit wary of what Justin has done. 

He must have picked up on my tone, because he looks me in the eyes and says, “Nothing to stress over too much, Brian. In fact, it’s probably going to be one of the best business decisions I’ve made on my own so far. I had Tony cut me a check with half the dividends from this quarter, and bought Daph a share. That way, while I’m not here, she will address any issues directly, that Tony isn’t comfortable doing.”

“You mean…” Mel and I gasped at the same time.

“Yeah. I didn’t want Tony in the middle of the upcoming Cold War. We both know that family loyalty will play a big role in any dealings once our news officially becomes public. So, asking Daphne to fulfill this particular role is perfect, since her only loyalty is to us, and now Tony.”

“But doesn’t Deb own a share as well?” Mel asks.

“No.” Tony answers. “While Brian and I were discussing his and Justin’s investment in my restaurant company, we talked about it and decided that it would be better to add to Deb’s retirement fund instead. The reason for that just happens to be the same one Justin thought to bring Daphne on board…”

“Michael.” Melanie sighed the name as if exasperated merely for having to mention it all.

“Yeah,” I confirmed, then shake my head. “It’s no secret that she would do anything for him. It’s bad enough that while we all pay for our meals, Michael has always eaten here for free even when he was working at the Big Q. The same could be said for when we went out to Woody’s and Babylon; he always expected someone else to pay for him to do so. And that’s why we wouldn’t consider making her one of the owners of this place, because then it would keep happening and nothing could be said or done about it.”

“Or Michael would have badgered Debbie into signing her shares over to him,” Justin points out.

“You think she would have told him?” Mel asks.

Justin snickers before saying, “She may not have done so on purpose, but Michael has a way about him where his questions seem innocent but are really as sharply pointed as a rapier sword. Perhaps it’s the squesky voice coupled with the puppy dog eyes that often causes his deviousness to be overlooked, but yes. Deb would have let it slip that she owned a part of this place while trying to figure out how to get Michael the money he wants for whatever reason. Then he REALLY would have reason to walk around as if his shit smells like saffron instead of sewage.”

“Jesus, Sunshine! Your analogies can really be killer, you know?” I ask rhetorically, shaking my head. “And what’s with the new term ‘squesky’? Never heard you utter that particular gem to describe Michael before.”

“Squesky equals squeaky and pesky; two things that perfectly describe that high-pitch siren when Michael chooses to whine you all into submission.”

We all can’t help but laugh at his choice of words even while acknowledging the validity in them. Michael does have that particular gift to him, which is a definite curse to all of us. It often comes down to us just giving in so that he’d let us get back to doing what we were before he’d so rudely interrupted. The sad thing is that we all put up with it because we would rather not have Deb in our faces if we don’t. It makes me wonder if she always gives into him so that he wouldn’t do the same thing to her.

And if that’s the case, it very well might explain why it appears that she refuses to let him grow the hell up.

“So, by adding what she would have made as an investor to her retirement fund, she can’t touch it without drawing a penalty for doing it?” Mel asks, and we all nod. She snickers, saying, “That’s fucking genius, considering her penchant for supporting Michael’s comic geek addictions.”

“Indeed,” Justin says. “But if she’s still doing that, she’s taking whatever money she’s set aside for things like monthly bills and other expenses so that Michael can have whatever he wants. And unfortunately, because of all of your soft hearts, you’ve been paying the money back to her when it should really be Michael who is doing it. Basically, you’re all paying for his hobby and making him happy, while trying to keep Deb from being miserable and overwhelmed.”

And on that note, I know it’s time to get us to Ryder. Because if I don’t, Justin is going to destroy the idealism of everyone within the place, like he just shattered mine and Mel’s in reference to Debbie. Don’t get me wrong; I know Justin is telling the truth. It’s just so fucking hard to hear and accept. Both Sunshine and I kiss Gus, and then he hugs Mel, as I tell her that we’ll call her when we touch down in L.A. so that we can establish a few video conferences to see Gus based on her convenience. 

Less than twenty minutes later, I pull into the parking garage of Ryder Advertising for the last time. Strangely, I feel a little bit of nostalgia at this moment. I mean, this was the place of my first job in my chosen field. This building is the scene where my first deal was made after accosting the ONE client Ryder wanted to approach himself but was hemming and hawing in doing so. It’s where I grew into the young powerhouse that has now acquired a partnership at the tender age of thirty. And yet, for whatever amount that I will miss this place and some of the people in it, I feel double that quantity in exhilaration at the knowledge that I’m no longer going to be bound by small thinking men such as Martin Ryder and Gardner Vance.

“Ready?” Justin asks me softly, threading his fingers through mine.

I look down at our joined hands, before raising them to my lips and kissing his knuckles briefly. Then, staring into the pools of blue that are his eyes, I say the words sure to make him smile. “It’s time to deliver the big FUCK YOU.”

“And without a doubt, you’ll do it beautifully. Let’s go.”


	7. G- GTFOH (BUT F*CK OFFS ARE BEST Part 2)

G- GTFOH (BUT F*CK OFFS ARE BEST Part 2)

BRIAN

Our hands separate as we alight from the car and walk into the building, rejoining our hands along the way. I wanted us to leave no doubt as to who we are, or who Justin is to me. Somehow, I know that the message is going to get back to Liberty Avenue even from within these halls. It has always amazed me that my exploits both in and out of the office are always the talk of the town as if people had no lives or business of their own to mind. I suppose that’s how Ryder first heard the name, Justin Taylor, since I know that it wasn’t because of Cynthia. So I knew that finding the pictures of Justin and Gus on my desk was hardly any coincidence, the way he tried to make me believe. 

We decided to stop by my office first so that I can make sure that my exit is in order. Seeing Cynthia sitting at her desk in front of the closed door, I ask, “Everything packed?”

“Sure thing, Brian. I even typed up your official letter of resignation, effective immediately. I called Thomas Gabriel and he should be here in a few minutes to make sure that they release all of the appropriate funds to you before you leave the building today.”

“No doubt it’s a good thing that Gabriel was available on such short notice. I want every possible thing to be done before I leave out of here today,” I tell both of them. “I don’t want there to be any way for them to try and invent dramas. Justin, do you have your phone with you?”

He looked puzzled for a moment but hands her the phone anyway. Going into the apps on his phone, she made sure that the app for our bank was downloaded. I could see the moment Justin caught on to what Cyn was doing. In response, he says, “Well, thank goodness for modern technology. Brian, hand me the check as soon as it hits your hand, okay?”

“No problem. I wouldn’t put it past them to try to put a stop payment on it as soon as I leave their presence.”

“That was my thinking, too,” Cyn says. “But I just did them one better by opening a new account in both your names with a Federal Bank. They have shared branches all over the country so that you can perform most transactions inside the bank without a fee. And those you can’t, you pay the initial ATM fee, but they reimburse you for it on the back end of the billing cycle. Your new account is with Municipal, and although they are based out of New York, they have fully operational branches both here and in California. They also have several satellite branches located there, especially close to college campuses, which can handle your basic deposits and withdrawals. However, if you need to speak to one of the officers of the bank, or transfer money between accounts, it’s better to go to one that’s fully operational.”

“How do you know so much about it?” Justin asks.

“It’s where my trust fund was set up back when I was a kid living in Brookville, New York.”

Justin whistled low, before shaking his head. “You’re as high-society as I am.”

Cynthia smiled, even as I stood there in shock. Cyn and I have known each other for years; I always thought she was born here. I mean, I knew that her family was from the same world as Justin and Lindsay’s, but Brookville was always known as Nassau County’s version of the Hamptons that is located in Suffolk County on Long Island. 

“Indeed, I am, Justin. I hope that doesn’t change your opinion of me.”

“Not at all, Cynthia. You still don’t have a pretentious bone in your body, as far as I’m concerned. But how did you end up here of all places though?”

“My grandparents wanted me closer to them to attend St. James. So when I was fourteen, they moved me out here to Belle Aire Estates to complete my education and to hit the fast track to graduating a year earlier. I had already skipped a grade while in New York, but they didn’t have the added electives I needed to graduate with all of my prerequisites for college out of the way. So once I made up the rest of the classes, I entered college as a sophomore upon graduation from high school. And that’s where I met Brian for the first time.”

“So that means you knew Lindsay, too?”

“I only knew her by association. Her ex-girlfriend, Rebecca, and I were classmates. Although there was some pressure from her family to break up with Lindsay, Rebecca wouldn’t have done it except that she was tired of living in the proverbial closet with Lindsay. Plus, watching her chase Brian all around campus was a huge turn-off for Rebecca. She and I still keep in touch, and now that we’ll be relocating, we can really rekindle our friendship the way it was back then.”

“Rebecca Tucci is in L.A.?” I ask.

“Just outside of it in Hollywood Hills. She and her wife, Myrna have been there for the last eight years, although her last name is Tucci-Mathers now. They left Pittsburgh right after she inherited her father’s retail chain, which she later sold for an astronomical profit. Then when her mother wanted to retire, she took over her mom’s cosmetic line, which has been doing extremely well. In fact, thanks to that degree in Chemistry Lindsay was so quick to downplay, Rebecca was able to use that plus her minor in fine arts to develop the high-definition airbrush makeup that is so popular in the entertainment industry today. As for her wife… well, she doesn’t need much of an introduction, once you’ve seen her. Na-Na Minx is a pretty well-known actress and model, don’t you think?”

“Holy shit! Lindsay really screwed the pooch when letting her constant need for Ron and Nancy’s approval screw with her life,” I say. 

“I would think so since Rebecca has been out since the days when it wasn’t fashionable to be so, yet was still accepted by everyone who knew her. The fact that she didn’t allow her sexuality to be the sum total of who she is as a person had a lot to do with how people perceived her, unlike Lindsay. It also helped that she wasn’t a shrew, but was quick to make fun of herself before anyone else would even think to do it. In short, Rebecca is just a loveable and loving human being. And what’s even more wonderful is that so is Na-Na. They might just be the first lesbians that you have absolutely no issues with, Brian.” 

Both she and Justin laugh at the skeptical look I know is written on my face. I suppose it stems from Mel and Lindsay, especially with how they are with each other as of late. It seems that they can’t thrive without a bunch of high drama between them. Everything is one fucking crisis or another, with one or both of them angry but not willing to be completely honest about why. I watched that happen when Lindsay was going through postpartum, where Mel was trying her best to understand what Lindsay was thinking and feeling. 

But instead of talking to her partner, Lindsay voiced all her insanity to me when it should have fallen to Mel. Is there any reason why the woman wouldn’t feel threatened by me when Lindsay was shoving me into the role to provide validation? That duty should have belonged solely to Melanie, who at the time was going through her own feelings of inadequacy. If instead of running to everyone else about their issues, they would have just sat down and hashed it out then perhaps Mel wouldn’t be ready to take the long walk off a short pier into the sea of forgetfulness… as in ‘I forgot that this was supposed to be a relationship.’ Or falling headfirst into ‘It’s time to forget that I actually liked you for more than half a minute.’ 

And once again, Lindsay is about to fuck up! But at the base, is that what she really wants to do? Are Lindsay’s current activities with Michael being used as a hammer to put the final nail of their relationship into the proverbial coffin? Or is it that Lindsay truly believes in the same cause Michael supposedly does, which is that Justin and I are stunting each other’s growth by being together? The sad thing is that if I had to answer these questions solely from my perspective, it would be that Lindsay is trying to deliberately sabotage her relationship with Melanie for whatever reason. It just doesn’t make much sense to me after ten years of being together. In fact, all that’s being revealed by their actions is that Mel and Lindz should have called it quits nine years ago after their first argument, which was again over me for some unfathomable reason. 

All I know is that Lindsay better get her shit together, or she’s going to be minus a partner… and possibly my kid as well. I won’t allow Gus to be raised in a hostile and unstable environment. I can’t vicariously watch as the same events from my own harrowing childhood start to fall on Gus. Melanie is right; it’s time for Lindsay to choose where she wants to be. But which of us is going to pay the ultimate price when she finally does?

“Sorry, I’m running a little late, gentlemen and Cynthia,” Gabriel says, as he comes upon us. Then extending his hand to Justin, he says, “It’s nice to finally meet you, young man. And congratulations on obtaining such a lucrative position at such a young age. By all accounts, I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gabriel.”

“Please, just call me Gabriel. All of my closest clients do, of which I’m certain that you will become one. I have been Brian and Cynthia’s attorney for quite a while in addition to Melanie. Speaking of which, Brian, have you had a chance to talk to her about your arrangement going forward?”

“Yes, but she’s waiting on a call back from you, among a few others.”

He nods. “I’ll take care of that as soon as we finish up here. How much speaking do you want to do during this meeting?”

“Enough to tell Marty what’s going on and to fuck off. All of the legalities, I’ll let you handle. But I want it made absolutely clear that there is to be no slandering my name or defamation of character going forward. Considering the stunt that Ryder is pulling in selling the company to Vance, I have more grounds to sue him than the other way around. I’m willing to let all of that go in exchange for them not trying to cause me any reputational damage. However, if they decide to go that route, I will retaliate swiftly in kind.”

“Brian and I just want to go into our new positions with as little bad blood between us and Ryder- soon to be Vanguard- as possible. But there is something that has been bothering me about this whole thing, if I may voice it during the meeting?”

I take a look at Justin, and once again, I see that look of superiority and plotting. I swear, his intelligence is bad for my health, and yet without it I wouldn’t be able to keep him around. So having to deal with that particular agile mind makes up for the elevated heart rate at the thought of what may come out of his mouth. One thing I won’t really have to worry about though is Justin trying to sound more intelligent than he really is; that’s something Mikey would have done in this situation while sounding petulant as hell.

“Okay, but just make sure you don’t say anything that can’t be proven on paper. Slander and Defamation goes both ways, Justin,” Gabe advises.

“It’s just that I have a feeling there is more to this particular deal than money. I don’t expect them to be honest enough to disclose anything which can confirm or deny the carefully-worded accusation. But shouldn’t the question be asked anyway, since they seem to think Brian would just go along to get along in order to save a job he no longer wants?” Justin asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Not much, except that according to Brian’s recap of dinner with Cynthia last night, he mentioned that Vance basically ordered him to cut his vacation short to get back to Pittsburgh.”

“Really?” Gabe looks at me and Cynthia before asking, “Why didn’t either of you tell me about this sooner?”

“In my defense, and probably Cyn’s as well, it didn’t seem like that big of a deal,” I answer.

“You might be right, Brian. But with this much money on the table, I doubt it. In fact, I think Justin might be onto something that none of us might have even considered.” He turns to Justin then, narrowing his eyes as if trying to see what Justin was thinking. He would be doomed to disappointment in the fact that if Justin doesn’t want you to know what he’s thinking right away, he has one helluva a poker face that gives nothing away. After a little while, and with the realization that Justin isn’t ready to give what he’s thinking away, Gabe says, “I’m going to let you have your head in this situation, Justin. If there is one thing that’s been made clear to me, it’s that you won’t do anything to willingly hurt Brian.”

“Never, Gabriel. Not only is he my lover, he’s also one of my best friends. And I make it a point to never fuck over my friends.”

“Now, Sunshine, you remember my rule about fucking and friends in the same sentence,” I warn as I grab him around the waist. I won’t tell him just how much his reassurance means to me.

“I do, Bri, but it doesn’t count anymore.”

“How so?”

“Because we fucked first, and then learned each other’s last names. There’s no set rule in the KOM for events happening in reverse.”

I snicker. “Twat. You’re just too damned smart for your own good, and my peace of mind.”

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“I can certainly think of a few ways I’d like to have you right now…”

“Later. Let’s get this over with, and then I’ll decide if I’ll let you have your wicked way with me.”

“As if you could stop me.”

“Oh, I can. The question is: do I really want to?”

Instead of responding, I kiss him. I couldn’t help it. Justin’s mind is as big an aphrodisiac to me as is his body. And the fucking things he does with his tongue, and the way his voice slides through me when it deepens… Oh fuck!

“Guys…” Cynthia and Gabe interrupt at the same time, just as Justin runs his hand up my back to grab the hair at the nape of my neck. I suppose they know what is going to happen if they don’t get us into that meeting right now.

As Justin and I pull apart, Cynthia brings me back to the business at hand. “Brian, you need to sign your letter of resignation. I set mine for two weeks out, just to clear up any confusion, and to answer any questions on the last accounts you received but hadn’t done more than research on. I don’t want them to try to say that you took any of that information with you.”

“What exactly are you taking with you?” Gabe asks.

“Not much, except any and all artwork Justin did on the accounts he freelanced on. Since he still holds all the copyrights to his work, with the expressed permission that I could use it or renegotiate the terms of their use on his behalf, they are going to come with us,” I answer.

“Does that include the Liberty Air ad?” 

“It does.”

“Don’t worry, Gabe. I made sure to include that all copyrighted material reverts back to its rightful owner, and is subject to a separate contract being signed for its continued use.”

Gabe laughs. “I should have known that you would make my job that much easier. So that leaves the question of what Justin wants to set as his fee for use. If they don’t accept your terms, you can demand the commercial pulled immediately and without notice, and they would have to do it.”

“Do you know how the current sales and stock are measuring up versus their projected profit margin, Cyn?” Justin asks, and I can tell that Gabe is immediately impressed with the question. Hell, I’m impressed with the question.

“At the end of the day, it’s still all about acquisition, Justin,” Cyn answers, while smiling. She taps a few keys on her computer, and before we know it, the printer is singing with the paperwork. Handing both him and Gabe a small stack of papers each, she advises, “If you look at the last five pages, you’ll see what the contract is worth, what the current profit projections are, and on the very last page their current ticket sales. As you can see, they have already exceeded the projected margin since the commercial was released four months ago.”

“And how much of the commission have you received from this so far, Brian? I know that the return on it was supposed to be distributed quarterly as opposed to up front; you had it written in the initial contract that way. But based on the fact that you’re now resigning, that money has to be paid up front. So how much of it is owed to you, and how much of it would you have paid me as commission?”

“The initial contract is two-million, of which I get ten-percent commission split over four quarters. So I’m due another hundred and fifty thousand in commission from this contract, half of which went into your account.”

“Then that’s what I want.”

“Sunshine…”

“I know you don’t mind sharing your commission with me, Brian. And it means more than I can ever begin to tell you. But based on these figures alone... Well, Liberty Air has already made their contract fee back in sales within the last four months, and they show no signs of slowing down. Now that they have begun to chart international waters as opposed to just flying domestic, sales are going to increase even more. And if these numbers are any indication, they just blew your cost projections out of the water. So I think it’s fair to name what I want, considering that it’s going to be pittance in comparison what they stand to make this year alone on our hard work.” 

And when put like that, I can’t find fault with his rationale at all. Besides, it’s just going to further cement his independence, which is the most important thing. So that whether Jennifer and his grandparents are able to wrest control of his trust fund back from Craig or not, Justin is going to be okay without it. But most of all, it will put us closer to being on even footing so that my financial status can’t keep being a source of contention for us or anyone else. I have to wonder at just how stupid anyone would think I am, that I don’t know when a person is with me only because of what I can do for them. 

I mean, it’s the real reason that Michael and Lindsay are in their Anti-Justin frenzy right now, thinking that he’s playing the role of whore and giving up his ass for my shiny new nickel. That couldn’t be further from the truth! But in all honesty, I have to wonder if the reason they feel so strongly that it’s what Justin is doing is because they are actually seeing what they attempt to do. So while Gabe is using Cyn’s computer to draw up the contract to use Justin’s freelance work, I make the call to Ted to advise him of the new joint account Justin and I have now thanks to Cyn, and have him transfer half of the balance from both mine and Justin’s individual accounts into it. I want to start this as I mean for Justin and I to go on.

I can only hope he doesn’t give me shit about it.

Pulling him to the side, I decide that there’s no time like the present to tell him about it. “So Sunshine, I arranged for half of our account balances to be transferred into the new account.”

“Brian…”

“Hear me out, Sunshine. Can you promise to do that?” At the earnest look I know is in my eyes, he nods his head and agrees. “I trust you. It’s that simple for me. Besides, we’re married. And although we still have our individual accounts, the money that will go into that account is for the joint expenses we’re bound to have. It’s for the life we’re determined to build. You still want this, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. But…”

“Nuh-uh, Sunshine. There’s no room for a ‘but’ here in this conversation. Like I said, I trust you and I know the feeling is mutual. So that said, you still have your independence, as do I. However, any transactions that happen in or out of that account, we discuss beforehand unless there is an emergency, in which there should at least be a phone call if that happens. So what I’m suggesting is that half of whatever we earn goes into it, while the other half goes into our personal accounts. Ted is going to be taking care of our investments, both individual and collective, in which the dividends will go into the joint account. So far our portfolio is looking pretty healthy…”

“Our? I only know about the Diner, and Tony’s restaurant business. Oh and the joint ventures with Ted and Em. The profit-sharing and investment with DPAA is a given. So what more is there?”

I smile the one I only reserve for him. “There is so much to tell you, but I figured it would give us a chance to talk on the plane tomorrow. Just know that we can live off of the interest for a while without touching the principal. That’s why Michael and Lindz think I bleed money. And once our situation becomes public, it will be even more of a reason to believe that you’re with me. But if they bothered to realize anything since our whole Dartmouth versus PIFA conversation, they would have noticed that I’ve been treating you as my partner since that night. Therefore, I’ve been taken measures even beyond buying you into the Diner in order to make you my equal in all the ways that matter to them, but also in the ways that matter to us. You’ve never just been my boyfriend, which is why I’ve never bothered to use that term. It’s always been too mundane a term to describe the force of nature that you are in my life. So to that effect, we’re not millionaires… yet, but we’re well on the way to being so.”

Justin folds in his lips for a moment, dropping his eyes from mine. It’s not hard to tell what he’s thinking, or the emotion trying to overtake him due to all I’ve said. So it’s no surprise to me when he looks up at me and says, “Brian, I want to tell you something… and I don’t need you to say it back because… well you’ve already shown me that the feeling is mutual. I love you, Brian. And I think I have since probably the second night I gave myself to you, although I wasn’t sure just how much until it was just the two of us in New York. I know that you get a lot of flack from having me so deeply embedded in your life, and not just from Michael and Lindsay but also from everyone else who has absolutely no idea what keeps us enthralled with each other. I just want you to know that your faith in me isn’t going to be misplaced.”

“It’s the one thing I’m counting on, Sunshine.” I dare not kiss him again right now, because this time I won’t stop. 

We’re following each other into the unknown. But whereas I might be a little anxious, I feel as fearless and strong as ever have in my life. And it’s all because of this man. Hell, if Justin holds true to form, he’ll be leading the charge and it will be up to me to keep up, or rein him in. I can’t see that happening anytime soon.

“Okay, guys. We’re ready,” Gabriel says, pushing back from Cynthia’s desk and standing. 

He handed each of us a copy of the contract for us to look over, noting the amounts that have been added, and the specific date the contract would be up for renewal. Failure to follow through on Ryder Advertising, and subsequently, Vanguard Advertising’s part would result in an immediate cease and desist order being given. There was also a second contract for if they decided not to pay Justin up front for the continual use of his artwork on the Liberty Air ad, in which they would be responsible for explaining to the client just why the ad needed to be pulled. Per Liberty Air’s contract with Ryder, if there is any change to the terms and agreements at any time during the year, they have the right to seek another advertising firm, and the remainder of their retainer- minus my full fee- must be returned to them within fifteen days of the contract’s termination. So in short, it would behoove them to pay Justin for his genius, rather than have it become public knowledge that they broke faith with a company like Liberty Air.

“I knew there was a reason I’ve been willing to pay your astronomical retainer fee, Gabriel. You’ve basically cut off their balls and handed them over so that they can decide whether they want to squeeze them in their stubborness, or reattach them. Either way, Justin and I benefit, since there is no doubt Liberty Air will seek and find us should Ryder and Vance choose not to pay Justin.”

“Or you, Brian. If they decide not to pay you your proper severance, Justin still has the decision as to what’s done with his artwork. Justin can say that since they have proven themselves to be dishonorable men, he no longer wants to do business of any kind with them and have the ad pulled. That’s the major benefit of him being able to set his own terms as a freelance artist. He maintains sole control, since he never signed a contract with Ryder Advertising, and instead signed as an independent contractor with you. So they have no legal recourse to force his hand in playing their game. Now that you are leaving the company, the former contract with you which has been fulfilled by both parties is considered finished. 

“The best part of it though, is that this whole situation will not be considered a conflict of interest simply because the work was done with Justin while he was yet a freelance artist. So neither Ryder/Vanguard nor DPAA can claim any kind of ownership, or breach of contract. His start date is post dated beyond today, as is your own. So technically, Justin is still a freelance artist even though he has a job lined up. As you’ve pointed out, they would be smart to just pay Justin; it will be more cost-effective in the long run,” Gabe explains.

We walk down to the end of the long hallway, and I can’t help the small smirk gracing my lips. No doubt, Ryder and Vance have been ranting and bandying my name about since I went on vacation. But hey! No one told Ryder to try and stiff me out of the partnership I’d been busting my ass to obtain for years. So now he’ll have the distinct pleasure of having to reap what he’s sown; Vance, too. 

And there’s no amount of humble pie that can make me stay here.

His secretary, Stephanie Pierce is the first one to notice our appearance in the antechamber leading to the all glass enclosure that is Ryder’s office. I can’t help but notice Ron Peterson in the office, along with another man I don’t know. However, I do recognize Gardner Vance, and Ryder’s personal attorney. “Mr. Kinney, we weren’t expecting you back until next week,” Stephanie tells me, as she warily eyes Cynthia, Justin, and Gabriel.

“I know, Steph, but this can’t wait. Or more accurately, I’m not willing to wait. So if you’d be so kind as to announce us…”

“Marty said that they weren’t to be disturbed.”

“I promise, this won’t take too long.” 

I look into the office again, and then glance at Justin, who has a small look of malicious glee on his face. Apparently, he’s recognized Lindsay’s father as well. This could either work to our advantage, or he’ll run right out and call Lindsay. For some reason, I’m leaning more towards the former option. Although Ron held high hopes for me to take his daughter off his hands, he was still gracious in understanding that me marrying Lindsay was never going to happen. Of course, Nancy was another matter, but there was ultimately nothing she could do about it; there still isn’t.

“Alright, Brian. But just between us, what’s this about? Something tells me that I need to prepare myself for a legendary tantrum of epic proportions, not just from Ryder but Vance, too. I can already see the bald man suffers from little man syndrome and a God-complex.”

I can’t help but laugh at her description of Gardner Vance. I’d heard the same many times over the years in this business. But thankfully, it wasn’t going to be my problem after today, since I would have felt compelled to feed one personality flaw while destroying the other. And quite frankly, I’m already dealing with two people with those particular afflictions in my personal life. So the last thing I need is to have to address it every day, and not just when a client presents the same set of assholery.

“Well, I’ll apologize in advance since I’m here to resign.”

“What?! You can’t, Brian! Who else is going to keep me sane? Cynthia, you can’t let him leave me!” Stephanie pleads, and again I have to laugh. 

The poor woman is near tears at the thought of not having me here to tell Marty off when he starts to act like he hasn’t been housebroken, or trained to deal with society. Let’s just say that rabid dogs have more couth. “I would apologize, Steph, but I can’t because I’m happy to be leaving.”

“What the hell happened on your vacation that brought this on?”

“Well, as you know, the position at Kennedy and Collins fell through, and then we went on vacation. But… well I’m now a partner in DPAA and I couldn’t be happier.”

“DPAA? As in Diamond Platinum Advertising Associates? But they’re located…”

“On the west coast. Yes, I know, since my partner and I spent the last week there. I decided to take a meeting and see what they were offering. By the end of it, I’d officially become a partner in the firm, and didn’t have to kiss a single hairy ass to become so.”

She snorts, “As if that would ever happen…”

“Exactly. But it’s apparently what Ryder was expecting me to do. So now I have the pleasure of telling him to kiss mine as I walk out the door.”

“And Cyn, are you… are you going with him?” she asks my assistant.

“Yes, I am. You know wherever Brian goes, I follow. We come as a package deal, although I’ve extended my resignation by two weeks so that I can assist whomever is going to be given Brian’s former accounts. I refuse to leave them being able to say that Brian left anyone besides the two of them in a lurch. Has their deal been finalized yet?”

“Just about, but…” she hesitates, which Justin picks up on immediately.

“Brian was part of the deal, wasn’t he?” Justin asks the suddenly flustered secretary.

“How did you know that? And furthermore, who are you?”

He smiles that billion-dollar smile at her, which is meant to disarm and charm in equal measure. I’ve fallen under its spell enough times to know the effects whenever Justin uses it. “I’m Brian’s partner, Justin Taylor. And if you’re truly worried about Brian leaving you here, you can always come work for us at DPAA. I certainly can use an assistant.”

“I… I…”

“I’m sure that you’ll want to think about it for a few weeks. Just inform Cynthia when you arrive at your decision- pass or fail- and she’ll pass along the information to me.”

“I’m sorry, but aren’t you a little young to be making that decision?”

Justin laughed, even if I did bristle a bit at her question. “Not really, Stephanie. In fact, Justin is highly-qualified as the Liberty Air ad can attest to. He’s going to be the Art Director over in my part of the company. Consequently, he and I are building a team of people who respect his talent despite his age, and who believe in operating in excellence. That’s something none of us could really do with the limited resources we’ve been given to work here.”

“But Brian, you’ve won the accolades while employed here, and you stand to win another with the Liberty Air ad.”

“I don’t doubt that Justin and I will win that award as well. However, if my work so far has been more than satisfactory, what do you think it will be when I no longer have to cater to the enormous ego of an inadequate buffoon?” 

I can tell that based on what I’ve just said that she wants to say yes. But she has to talk to her husband first, who just happens to be the Art Director here. Murph will probably have kittens when he finds out that I’ve left him at the mercy of Bob and Brad. Fortunately if they do come on board with Justin and I, Murph already knows who he’ll be answering to. He was beyond impressed with the preliminary sketches for the storyboards before Justin added the animation to the Liberty Air campaign.

“I’ll definitely think it over, and talk it out with my husband.”

“Good! Then Justin won’t be looking for another assistant then,” I say, smiling at her. Yes, it’s a big decision but sun and surf beats snow any day in my book.

Stephanie lets us into the glass enclosure, and even from my vantage point by the door, I can see the stiffening of Ryder’s spine as he sits behind that big oak desk. “I thought I said that there weren’t to be any interruptions,” he said through gritted teeth at Stephanie, who just looks back at him with a hint of disdain of her own.

“I would apologize for the intrusion, but well… my almost-mother in law has an aversion to telling unnecessary lies, which I am adopting. So I won’t,” I inform the room at large.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?”

Before I have a chance to answer Marty, the British tones of Gardner Vance ring out. “Ah, this must be our globe-trotting employee. Thank you, Cynthia, for bringing him to us upon his arrival. You may go.”

Cyn bristled, even as Justin placed a soothing hand on her wrist to keep her from stepping forward and slapping the idiot blind. Cyn may be WASP, but she has a New Yorker’s right hook. Fortunately for Gardner, he won’t be experiencing that today. I return their focus back to me, as well as motion for Gabriel to flank my right side. Justin and Cynthia are to my left, while Stephanie is just slightly behind them. 

“Cynthia and I came to tender our resignations, mine being effective immediately,” I say, enjoying the stunned silence that came at the tail end of my announcement, just before the questions and accusations started.

“Is this some kind of a joke?!” Vance sputtered, even as Ryder sat there yelling THAT’S NOT FUCKING FUNNY, Brian!”

But the question that caught my ears immediately, was voiced from none other than Ronald Peterson. “Does Lindsay know?”

To that effect, I chose to leave the last two idiots for last, and address him even as I handed the aforementioned letters to Joseph Cabello, who I know is both Ryder’s personal and corporate attorney. “No Lindsay doesn’t know, as it’s none of her business… nor yours.”

“It’s just that I think it’s a little irresponsible to let go of steady employment when you have a young child at home.”

“Who said that I’m letting go of steady employment?”

“Well you just waltzed in here and stated that you are quitting your job.”

“Again, this is your business how?”

“I just don’t want to see you making a mistake.”

Our banter is interrupted by the indelicate snort to my immediate left. Justin then smirks while looking into my eyes, even though he addresses Ron’s concern. “It’s more that Ron is worried that he will once again become Lindsay’s favorite bank, since, to his way of thinking, her A.T.M. called Brian will be broke and unemployed.”

I look back at Ronald, who has turned a bright shade of red reminiscent of a half-boiled lobster. “Young man, this doesn’t concern you.”

“I beg to differ, Ron, since it’s your daughter who is trying to have my partner be her husband in every way but name. It doesn’t hurt me in the least to see her- or you- sorely disappointed.”

“And just who the hell are you?” Ryder asks Justin, still scowling that he’s not in control of me or this situation in the least.

“I haven’t had the time to make a formal introduction,” I begin, taking great pleasure in the bombshell I am about to drop on the arrogant assholes within this office. “As Justin has said, he’s my partner. But what that means to you, Martin, is that he’s also one-half of the team that created the Liberty Air ad that’s currently breaking records in every possible way.”

“You’re lying! Our art department created that ad! I don’t appreciate you trying to give your boy toy credit for something that came from people in my employ.”

“Sorry to disappoint you- but not really. If you don’t believe your eyes and ears, Marty feel free to call and speak to Murphy about just who was responsible for the artistic presentation from beginning to end. Considering you’ve always been tight-fisted and greedily ready to cut corners and costs resulting in more profit to line your pockets, you never bothered to actually get around to using the graphics program that created that ad. To that end, this is Thomas Gabriel, who is Justin and my personal attorney. If I were you, I would listen very closely to what he has to say as it will certainly make you or break you following my departure.”

“I don’t know what the fuck kind of game you’re playing, Kinney, but you’re not going anywhere. I’ll drag your fucking name through the mud before I allow you to quit without proper notice!” Vance stated. And I just couldn’t help my response; I laughed.

“First, I don’t work for you, Vance. I never have and I never will. As for dragging my name through the mud, feel free to try. But also be prepared for a lawsuit that will cost you your entire company, because I don’t play cheap, and I play for keeps. I’m sure that my attorney will be more than happy to explain the new set of circumstances in which I am leaving under…”

“Wait a minute!” Ron interrupted, refocusing his attention on my partner. “You’re Craig Taylor’s boy, aren’t you?”

“I’m no one’s boy, Ronald, just as I’m sure that you are Nancy’s. However, to answer your poorly-worded question, yes, I am Craig’s former son. He actually did me a favor by disowning me the moment I came out, although I’m still waiting for him to release my very substantial trust fund into my care, where it should have been months ago. That said, my history with the man I refer to as my sperm donor has no place in this conversation. So I would ask that you kindly refrain from mentioning him from this point forward. To continue to do so will only show you as an asshole of the same caliber as he is; currently, you’re only a step above the wastrel. Now back to the matter at hand, Ryder, you have two options concerning the artwork for the Liberty Air ad: you can either pay me for it on a lease agreement for its continued use until the contract with the airline is renegotiated or…”

“Or?”

Justin smiled that billion-dollar smile again, but this time for a much different reason. “Or you can explain to them why I will have it pulled from every major media source by eight o’clock this evening, citing that it is being used without authorization.”

“Bullshit! You can’t do that!” Marty bristled, and it was Justin turn to laugh then. 

“I certainly can since my attorney assured me that because the original terms and agreement were set with Mr. Kinney as the account rep, our contract agreement has already been fulfilled. However, it’s only fair to advise you that at the close of this meeting- as in when Brian and I walk out of this office for the last time- all of the given permissions revert back to the artwork’s original owner, which just happens to be me, since I never relinquished the rights to my work. 

“For the people in the cheap seats, which would be all of you at the front of the room, that means that as long as Brian was in command of the account, I gave my permission to use my work. But since that will no longer be the case, either we sign a new contract here and now, or you’ll be in breach of contract should so much as a minute ticker-tape at the bottom of a television or computer screen with my artwork be shown. In addition to that, I believe that you will still have to refund Liberty Air the remainder of their retainer, and you’re already going to have to shell out the rest of Brian’s commission since it was a signed contract before he decided to resign. That’s only fair since he’s fulfilled every obligation to the account thus far. Have I missed anything, Gabe?” Justin asks innocently after he just finished handing Ryder his ass in front of a potential buyer, his attorney, and investment broker, which is Ron Peterson’s function in this meeting. If Vance still decides to buy Ryder, he’s entitled to acquire any stock options associated with Ryder Advertising. 

Our attorney smiles, both in admiration and amazement at the way Justin just rattled off the terms and agreements of each contract without a piece of paper in front of him. His eidetic memory is something Justin and I tend to forget about except at the most crucial times. I can’t help but be glad that it’s being displayed in this way in front of these people who really believe they have the power over us. “You got every single nuance correct, Justin. However, allow me to do what you’re actually paying me for.”

“You mean what Brian is paying you for,” Ron snorted, just as the other two assholes snickered. “I find it funny that you’re so self-assured Justin while you don’t have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of.”

“Careful, Ron. It sounds like you’re taking your inadequate, underachieving daughter’s word as gospel. And I can tell you that’s a wrong move in so many more ways than either of you can bargain for,” Justin shot back, never raising his voice but making the implications of his statement crystal clear. 

“Well I never,” Ron sputtered, but Justin was ready for that reaction, too.

“Ask Nancy how, since she has to eat her words all the time. I do believe that the last time she ran into my mother, she had to swallow a nice big slice of humble pie. It might behoove you to be more circumspect in your speech since you just barely escaped having to pay out a hefty sum in a Defamation of Character lawsuit, courtesy of your wife. And speaking of lawsuits, I think it’s time for me to decrease and let our attorney increase… After all, that is what WE are paying him for, isn’t it?”

I grabbed Justin around the waist, pulling his back to my front as we stood there listening to Gabe explain all the terms and agreements for Justin’s contract, as well as mine and Cynthia’s departures from Ryder Advertising. Vance had to excuse himself briefly to accept a phone call, but Marty sat there looking outwardly stoic, except for the expressions of fear and resignation in his eyes. I knew that we had him when he realized that Justin spoke the truth in every passive-aggressive word he’d spoken. Not only that, but in terms of not agreeing to the way Cynthia and I are choosing to leave here, Ryder could be bankrupt even before the sale is finalized to Gardner Vance. It seemed those unorthodox business practices that he’d thought he kept so well hidden were being exposed through the tether of our employment contracts. 

Per the contract, I was to be given first refusal on buying the company due to an addendum that was put into our contracts when Ryder bought out the other partners. It was the ONLY way they had agreed to let Marty have the business, lock, stock, and headache. According to the initial buyout agreement, William Ernst and Joseph Young said that because I brought in most of the accounts, and maintained an undeniable level of excellence I should be allowed to keep the company afloat once Martin decided that he no longer wanted to do it. Based on that added clause alone, Marty was in breach of contract, since whereas he dangled the partnership, he never outright offered it once he decided to sell. And they knew that if I moved up, I was bringing Cynthia with me as I’ve done since the beginning.

Therefore, we both have grounds to sue. This was more than a mere breach of oral contract; the former partners- both of whom are still alive- would have had a lot to say as well. But I won’t take Ryder to court unless of course, there are other actions taken against me and mine. Instead, I’m perfectly happy to have obtained a partnership that is much more lucrative than trying to save a dying business here in Pittsburgh. Apparently, Justin is having the same thought as he squeezes my hand in happiness.

“So now that it has all been explained to you, and Mr. Cabello, in the presence of Mr. Peterson, what do you want to do, Mr. Ryder?” Gabe asks him. I can’t help but notice that shark-gleam in his eyes, as we all take in the deflated shoulders of the man who was once my boss.

“Fine. I will accept Brian and Cynthia’s resignations, as well as the terms of Mr. Taylor’s contract. I will have my accounting department draw up checks immediately,” he answers, but I just shake my head.

“You and I both know that you would find a way to delay the inevitable for longer than necessary, Marty. So do us all a favor and pull out that wonderful checkbook registry that you keep with the company checks from the upper right drawer of your desk. You can always reconcile with Mitchell in accounting later.”

“What’s the hurry, Brian?”

“Just tired of dealing with your pomposity, Marty. Ten years of it is more than enough.”

He sighs, even as he’s reaching for the checkbook. I guess he didn’t realize that he was being watched so closely over the years, while he was hawk-eying everyone else. The door to the office reopens and in comes Mitchell. I smile over at Stephanie, knowing that she was responsible for his coming up here, even if he is interested in Cynthia. The situation as it stands now is explained to him by Joseph, with all of the pertinent questions being asked and answered.

While I’m receiving my full severance package, so is Cynthia. She opted to take hers now while keeping to the bargain that she will clear the rest of anything here outstanding under my name. That will be in addition to her being considered an hourly employee for the next few weeks. Plus, in addition to our bonuses, we are also being paid for our accrued time on the books. Even with the two weeks off I just took for vacation, I still had well over three years worth of time on the books, since I would only take a few days off here and there, which was usually attached to an extended weekend.

And if I was here, so was Cynthia.

The tightness of Marty’s jaws as he writes out and signs each check isn’t hard to miss at all. In fact, if the situation wasn’t so serious, I think Justin and I would be laughing like hyenas right now. As for Ronald Peterson, I think he’s finally gotten the message to lay off of Justin and me, courtesy of my partner, who learned WASP-speak from the best there is. Lindsay and Nancy may try hard, but Jennifer Taylor is the real deal in so many ways. And it’s more than obvious that she’s taught her son very well. 

As Marty hands over the signed contracts and our checks to his accountant, who in turn hand them Gabe, both Justin and Cynthia immediately take out their phones. After all of the endorsements to the backs of the checks are done, they snap the pictures and we wait for the dings representing confirmation emails that our funds have been deposited. Through this little bit of negotiation- which was actually bullying to get what was entitled to us, but we’ll stick with the more politically correct term- Justin and I are now three-hundred and fifty-seven thousand dollars richer than when we walked in here this afternoon. I’m about to issue a warning to Ron Peterson, but Justin beat me to it.

“Mr. Peterson, if I so much as hear a whisper on the wind about what transpired within these walls this afternoon, please be advised that I will NOT hesitate in suing you for everything you have, including all your hopes and dreams that have yet to be realized. Please do yourself a favor, and keep both our names and OUR business out of your mouth, especially when it is pointed in the direction of your daughter…”

“I resent that remark. And I don’t take kindly to being threatened!”

“Pray tell, who is threatening you? I’m merely pointing out all that you stand to lose by having loose lips. And all of it can be substantially backed up since there are witnesses to this conversation- two of which are law professionals. So this would be a good time to take note of your surroundings and shut what is called the fuck up.”

And that last was delivered in such a conversational tone, that everyone except me and Cynthia raised their eyebrows. I swear, he and his mother can make a curse sound as clean as the purely driven snow, even if they are telling someone bluntly to fuck off. Must be that Jedi mind-tricking shit that Lindsay has often tried and failed miserably at. I need to take lessons!

I laugh at my thought, causing Justin to smile in return. I know that he knows what it is I’m thinking because he says, “I’ll be sure to provide adequate lessons so that you don’t incur any lawsuits.”

“It would be greatly appreciated. And on that note, Marty I would say that it’s been a pleasure to work with you, but again the whole almost mother-in-law would frown upon an obvious lie. So instead I will say good luck in keeping the business afloat.”

“And what will you be doing with all the free time you’ll have now?” he sneers. 

“Oh, I’ll be working…”

“Well, don’t forget that you have a non-competition clause in place.”

“I won’t, but I also won’t need it since once it’s discovered that I’m gone you’ll be hemorrhaging clients, much like you’re doing with money right now.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Gardner chose that exact moment to reappear inside the office. And I have to say that the man looks like he’s seen a ghost… or perhaps a more accurate description as he looks at me is that he feels the breath of Cerebus breathing down his neck. I can’t help but smile as his gaze then shifts to both Justin and Cynthia, before returning to me. It isn’t hard to see the sheen of sweat forming on his bald head and dripping down towards his eyes, causing him to blink rapidly. Or is that tears? 

I don’t know, but he does look rather distraught. “I see that you have received some rather distressing news, Gardner. Care to share with the class?” 

“Have you paid them yet?” Gardner directs his question to Marty, but hasn’t taken his eyes off of us.

“Yes, I had to. Why?”

“Because you just paid the new Partner in Diamond Platinum Advertising Associates, as well as their new Art Director. That’s a breach of the non-comp clause.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Vance, but no it isn’t since neither of our contracts go into effect until Monday. For the record, we were sought after; we didn’t go looking for it. But with an opportunity to work with a company which has achieved success both domestically and abroad, and is still growing… Well, who in their right mind would turn down such a gift after working for a curse such as you, Marty? So again, this is goodbye and good luck as Brian has already said,” Justin tells them as he turns on his heel and heads towards the door. But then he turns back, and says, “Oh, and Vance, I suppose you should reconsider buying this agency now since its biggest moneymaker is on to bigger and better things. I’m pretty sure that Brian’s exemplary work and work ethic were the major draws for you to even consider buying this company. Guess it’s time to reevaluate that way of thinking, don’t you agree?”

And with that last parting shot, we all exit the office, only to hear Gardner berating Marty about his false promise in acquiring me under the Vanguard umbrella. Guess Justin was right again… there really was more to the contract than money. 

After numerous bouts of fucking due to the constant foreplay Justin and I have been engaging in all day, we settled in to get some rest. I can’t deny the feeling of being pleasantly sore in all the right ways, and I know that even with the boneless way Justin is laying, his ass has got to be. He can take a lot, it’s true. But after the day we’ve had, neither of us could contain our lusts in order to show a little bit of mercy. It was fast and furious, then slow and torturous, then… I don’t even know what, except to say that we were on some otherworldly bullshit where we were almost too tired to move anymore, but yet unable to stop ourselves until we had seriously drained the other dry. I swear, our nuts must look like empty sandbags by now! 

But it was worth every moment, just to have this quietness with him. We shut off all the phones, and turned out everything except the blue light over the bed, just wanting to have this last night for a while in the loft at the same time to ourselves. Our flight is leaving at the ungodly hour of six a.m. and I know that I will practically have to carry him around until he has his customary three cups of coffee before he’s fully coherent. I’m about to make a joke about it when I feel him shift just that little bit closer which tells me something is bothering him. I look over to the shining blue eyes glittering at me in the semi-darkness and ask, “What is it?”

“I’m going to miss this place that’s all,” he whispers.

“It’s not like you’ll never see it again. Besides, it’s just four walls and a floor, Sunshine. Most places have them.”

“It’s so much more than that, Brian. This place was the beginning of us. We’ve had a lot of firsts in here.”

“Especially you. It may have been the first place that I could call my own, but you got your first rim job, your first handjob, your first blowjob…”

He snickers and then places his hand on mine. “It was also the first place we made love.”

I scoff good-naturedly at his description of our first night together, then shrug. “I just fucked your brains out.”

“Brian,” he whispers again while reaching up to cup my face to make me look at him. “It was love to me.”

Instead of giving voice to all I feel at that statement, I bring him in closer to kiss him with everything I am at this moment; with everything I hope to ever become in OUR future. And all the while, I’m thinking the words that my heart feels, but mouth can’t seem to say… yet: It was love to me too, Sunshine. Me too.

END of Installment 1.5


End file.
